Eternity
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Loki sabía que habían ciertas cosas que lo hacían odiar a Tony Stark: su petulante forma de ser, ese cínismo tan característico que lo definía, la atrevida forma en la que el otro se dirigía a él y osaba violar su espacio y la maldita forma en que esto volvía a enamorarlo de él, así como lo había hecho hace siglos, antes de que aquel esclavo reencarnara en este molesto humano.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Sé que hace meses que no me he pasado por aquí, pero bueno, medicina no me había permitido hacer otra cosa más que estudiar e intentar mantener mi ropa siempre blanca n.ñ

Bueno, volviendo a lo que importa y no a mi desastrosa vida académica, he vuelto con una historia que ya me había rondado la cabeza hace un tiempo pero que apenas tengo tiempo para plasmar.

Está ambientada después de Thor Raknarok, en esta versión, Thanos no rompe mi corazón TT_TT y ellos sí alcanzan a llegar a la Tierra.

Advertencia: Breve Thorki, es que simplemente no lo pude evitar TT_TT

Sin más, a leer…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Vamos, Thor, ¿enserio piensas que es buena idea ir a Midgard?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Ahí todo el mundo me ama.

Loki solo se limitó a rodar los ojos ante lo poco talentoso que era su hermano para comprender las cosas, definitivamente él sería quien se encargara de las negociaciones y tratos políticos a partir de ahora.

\- Bueno, corrección: ¿Realmente crees que sea buena idea llevarme _a mí_ a Midgard? – Más claro, agua, definitivamente había olvidado que a Thor se le tienen que decir las cosas de manera directa.

Aunque a este paso, ni siquiera eso sería de total utilidad, su hermano tenía la cabeza más dura que su perdido martillo.

Pero tenía que darle puntos a favor por su nuevo look, quizás, de haber lucido así hace mil años, hubieran tenido algunos problemas con las hormonas que los acecharon durante su adolescencia, si no le molestó meterse con su hermano con su anterior apariencia, con esta definitivamente lo habría tenido en su alcoba por doscientos años más.

En fin, esas fueran travesuras de adolescentes y nada de eso queda ahora, actualmente, se preocupaba más porque su hermano fuera los suficientemente fuerte para combatir a todo aquel que osara interferir en la renovación de Asgard, que en cómo lucía sin ropa.

\- Sí, tú no te preocupes por eso, Nueva York es el pasado, además los humanos no son rencorosos.

Thor se equivocaba, todo ser era rencoroso.

\- ¿Bromeas?

\- No seas tan jodidamente pesimista, esta es una nueva etapa, el pasado ha quedado totalmente atrás.

\- Sí, sin duda alguna…

Y mientras Thor sonreía al pensar en la nueva vida que le deparaba a él y a su gente en la Tierra, Loki solo quería evitar el pasado, su pasado…

Quería evitar el volver a ver a Tony Stark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las cosas no habían salido como Thor las planeó, él pensaba llegar, que unas lindas chicas de la Tierra los atendieran y se encargaran de encontrar un lugar decente y habitable en la Tierra para su gente en lo que él se encargaba de encontrar un lindo planeta nuevo para los asgardianos mientras que sus amigos lo recibían con una cálida bienvenida.

En cambio, unos aviones del ejército los interceptaron y lo llevaron a él ante la amargada cara de Nick Fury.

\- ¿Porqué trajiste una nave y porqué carajos trajiste a Loki? – definitivamente Fury no se andaría con rodeos, no cuando de dos dioses locos se trataba.

Se encontraba en una elegante oficina, la cual contrastaba increíblemente con la apariencia del director, el cual parecía salido de alguna especie de legión devastadora, pero en fin, él no era nadie para juzgar las apariencias ajenas.

Y, por lo tanto, Thor se dedicó a contarle al agente toda la locura que se había desatado en su amada Asgard durante estos días, ya no actuando como el príncipe caprichoso que huía del trono y las responsabilidades, sino como el imponente rey que ahora era.

Y Fury se dio cuenta de esto.

-Thor, entiendo la situación por la que estás pasando, y sin duda alguna le proporcionaremos asilo a tu gente, pero recuerda que Loki no es bienvenido aquí, y te lo llevaste con la promesa de que cumpliría su sentencia en Asgard.

-Y, básicamente, aún está en Asgard, pues Asgard ahora es su gente, y esa gente está en la nave.

Sin duda alguna Thor había aprendido algunos trucos de embaucamiento de su hermano, sabía que ser rey conllevaba este tipo de cosas.

\- Sabes que los demás vengadores te patearán el trasero después de esto, ¿verdad?

-Ellos se estuvieron pateando el trasero entre ellos durante todo este tiempo, así que no pueden reclamar nada, además, Stark estará muy feliz de ver que traje a un amigo de regreso.

N podía olvidar que tenía el comodín que era Banner, y sabía lo mucho que lo _extrañaban_ en la Tierra.

\- ¿De qué amigo se trata? – Hasta donde Fury sabía, Tony no tenía contacto con seres intergalácticos.

-Promete indulgencia para mi gente y abriré las puertas de mi nave para que lo veas por ti mismo.

-Estás demasiado desconfiado ¿No lo crees?

\- Ahora soy un rey, no debo de tomar decisiones precipitadas. -Esto se ponía tenso, Fury no era de los que solían negociar, él simplemente daba ordenes y los demás las acataban.

Pero había olvidado que los vengadores disfrutaban el meterse su autoridad por las pelotas.

-El haber traído a tu hermano aquí fue una decisión precipitada.

-Jamás. A donde yo vaya, Loki irá conmigo. – No, definitivamente no permitiría que su hermano se le arrebatara de nuevo.

Además, había algo que había estado rondado su mente los últimos días, algo concerniente al Raknarok y el hijo de Loki.

No podía regresarle a la otra persona que participó en la creación de ese hijo, pero _sí podía_ hacer algo por Fenrir, no sería el mismo tipo de rey que fue su padre.

Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran lo suficientemente bien para poder platicar tranquilamente con su hermano.

-Ustedes los Dioses y sus malditas relaciones raras – Fury dijo esto con sarcasmo y una diminuta sonrisa, sabía que jamás podría hacer recapacitar al asgardiano.

\- A ustedes se les hace raro demasiadas cosas, si se les hace rara la gente de Asgard ya quisiera verlos conviviendo con los olímpicos, ellos sí que dan de qué hablar- bromeó el rubio, ahora que parecía que la cosa ya se había calmado, se sentía capaz de entrar en confianza otra vez – simplemente convivir con Hermes te dejaría traumado de por vida.

-No quiero seguir escuchando nada de eso, con la gente de la Tierra me basta y sobra para no entrar en crisis de paranoia, gracias.

-Creo que hace mucho dejaste de convivir con solo gente de la Tierra, algún día te llevaré a Sakar, fuera de su loco gobernante, hay muy buen ambiente ahí.

-Sólo trae a tu gente y ya, les daremos un lugar donde quedarse en las praderas de Escocia, supongo que les agradará -sí, también Fury tenía sentido del humor en ciertas ocasiones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras, dentro de la nave, Loki no paraba de dar vueltas, y Banner estaba empezando a desesperarse con esto.

\- ¿Podrías detenerte un momento, por favor? Vas a terminar por hacerle un agujero a la nave.

Si sus cuentas no salían mal, y vamos, jamás lo hacían, Loki había dado 67 vueltas entre el escritorio hacía la cava y posteriormente a la puerta del camarote.

-Cállate, Banner, simplemente estoy pensando.

-Parece más como si estuvieras a punto de ir a tu sentencia de muerte, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, además, yo fui quien te dio una paliza aquella vez, supongo que vernos juntos los relajará un poco.

Sí, si querían echarle un poco más de sal a la herida, el recordarle a Loki su fracaso era una muy buena opción.

-No me preocupa si les agrada o no mi presencia, pedazo de idiota- contestó mordazmente, de no ser por la amistad que se había creado entre ellos dos durante ese tiempo, lo hubiera convertido en algún tipo de insecto por semejante burla.

Aunque claro, siendo la única persona en la nave con un nivel intelectual afín al suyo, eso sería una lástima.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te perturba? – Banner no comprendía, Loki era alguien sumamente seguro, así que era extraño verlo de esa forma.

Ni siquiera cuando pararon el Niderville a abastecerse se vio nervioso, y eso que la gobernante de ahí lo detestaba por haberla seducido, haberse acostado con ella y descubrir a la mañana siguiente que Loki había desaparecido con unos anagramas que contenían información valiosa sobre el mercado negro de ese mundo.

Vaya que Thor tuvo que aceptar demasiadas quejas ese día.

Por Otro lado, Loki se pensó la pregunta de Banner por un buen momento, no era el tipo de persona que iba por ahí contándole sus secretos al mundo, prefería guardarse su sufrimiento antes de demostrar que algo le perturbaba… Pero debía de admitir que necesitaba al menos una persona en la cual poder confiar, y Bruce parecía ser esa persona.

Total, si no funcionaba, siempre podía borrarle la memoria.

Lástima que ese truco no podía aplicárselo él mismo, sino, hace mucho se hubiera olvidado de recuerdos tan dolorosos.

\- ¿Tú crees en la dualidad y reencarnación de las almas? – Preguntó de repente Loki, volteando hacia la ventana y mirando perdidamente el paisaje.

Bruce se sorprendió, no solo por el tipo de pregunta, sino por el tono con el que el otro dijo eso. Era casi como escucharse a sí mismo cuando pensaba en Natasha.

Sabía que nada normal saldría de una plática con el Dios de las Travesuras.

\- ¿Qué eso no es cosa de hippies e hindús? – claro, no es como que supiera demasiado de mitología y esas cosas, pero eso solo lo había escuchado en oriente y en las películas hippies.

Vaya, tenía ganas de ver una de esas.

-No entendí nada de lo que acabas de decirme, pero lo dejaré pasar- Loki estaba pensando si era buena idea seguir con esto- piensa, hay miles de miles de millones de seres vivos en este universo, además de todos los que han muerto y los que faltan por venir ¿No crees que las nornas hayan decidido hacer que poseas más de una vida? Ni siquiera ellas podrían con esa infinidad de almas.

Decía lento, intentando no hacer que el otro se perdiera.

-pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que no quieras ir a la Tierra?

-Usa tu cabeza, Bruce, parece que el volverte verde constantemente te ha quitado un par de neuronas -bromeó, no sabía si para molestar al otro o para calmarse a él mismo - ¿No crees que quizás, una persona importante para mí en el pasado haya reencarnado en alguien de aquí?

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba, pero un momento…

-Tú dijiste que la cantidad de almas es casi infinita, ¿cómo sabes que es precisamente alguien de aquí?

-Porque es el único acto de bondad que las nornas han tenido conmigo, el permitirme saber quién es esa persona si me la llego a encontrar en algún mundo, y déjame decirte que jamás pensé que llegaría a ser un humano.

 _De nuevo_

Estuvo tentado a decir, pero no quería arriesgarse a soltar demasiada información.

-Ok, digamos que te creo, entonces ¿Eso no sería algo bueno? Digo, si fue alguien a quien apreciabas, entonces no entiendo el porqué de tu renuencia a verlo.

-Porque muchas veces nosotros no somos lo mejor para esa persona, porque muchas veces nuestra propia existencia pone en peligro a otros, ¿o no, príncipe? –

Dijo de repente Brunilda, entrando al camarote con botella en mano y una mirada perdida, quizás hablando más por ella misma que por Loki.

Su deber fue siempre cuidar la corona y los herederos a esta, así que si alguien sabía algo de la historia de la familia real era ella.

Claro, solo de las cosas antes de que ella decidiera auto exiliarse al otro lado de la galaxia.

-No sé quién te has creído para entrar de esa manera a conversaciones que no te conciernen- contestó, no por el hecho de que enserio le molestara la intromisión de la otra, _ya estaba acostumbrado a eso_ , sino porque, de todas las personas en esa nave, ella es la que más se parece a Loki.

Y él mismo se sentía tan asqueado con su propia existencia, que no podía soportar a alguien tan parecido a él, así que aún no podía calificar a la valkiria como una buena amiga suya o como una constante molestia.

Quizás fuera un poco de las dos.

-Tu no eres precisamente la persona que pueda reclamarme el no hacer de la manera más correcta las cosas, Loki. – Y, para este punto, dudaba que alguien dentro de esa nave pudiera hacerlo.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, además, prefiero ya no hablar del pasado, es algo inútil, pues lo perdido jamás se recupera – La otra no pudo responder a esto, sus siglos de dolor le daban la razón al otro.

Y antes de que Bruce pudiera volver a decir algo para aminorar la nostalgia que se había impregnado en el ambiente, los sensores de la nave se activaron, informando a los tres que Thor había vuelto.

\- ¿Crees que duremos mucho tiempo aquí? – preguntó la valkiria, no estando acostumbrada a pedir ayuda a otras naciones, Asgard jamás la había necesitado.

-Espero que no, o al menos no cuenten conmigo para echar raíces aquí.

-Vamos, ¿serías capaz de abandonar de nuevo a Thor? – preguntó de manera brusca, pensando en lo que sufriría su rey al ver nuevamente perdido a su hermano.

Y por primera vez, Loki no tuvo un comentario mordaz para responder, pues ni él mismo sabía la respuesta.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

-Entonces, ¿realmente pedimos asilo a otro planeta? – Brunilda aún se encontraba renuente a aceptar la idea - ¿Qué pasó con los otros mundos que Odín llegó a gobernar? Ahí no llegaríamos como lo hicimos aquí, ahí básicamente también le pertenece a Asgard.

-Las otras villas del resto de los mundos están acostumbrados a la libertad que Odín les proporcionó, llegaríamos como una amenaza a esa libertad, y con tan poca cantidad de guerreros, no es lo más conveniente para nuestro pueblo.

Thor realmente agradecía el hecho de que, aunque Loki tampoco se encontrara muy feliz de estar en la Tierra, apoyara y defendiera las decisiones de su hermano ante terceros.

-Aún sigo pensando que no es muy buena idea quedarnos demasiado tiempo aquí, mientras más rápido encontremos un planeta que sea solo nuestro, me tranquilizaré.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te altera tanto? Dudo mucho que el hecho de que pidamos un asilo sea el verdadero problema -Brunilda detestaba el poder que Loki tenía para leer entre líneas.

-No, mi maldito problema es que sea a una raza tan vulnerable y fugaz, básicamente, estamos en uno de los planetas más débiles de la galaxia, y eso es lo que me preocupa.

-No los subestimes, recuerda, vencieron a Loki y además tienen a Hulk – definitivamente Thor no era el mejor en cuanto a dar ejemplos se trataba, pues Loki solo crujió de enojo los dientes y Bruce volteó de manera incómoda la cara.

-A partir de ahora es mejor que dejes hablar a Loki en cuestiones políticas, tú, mi rey, eres un asco -la valkiria podía no aceptar fácilmente el hecho de tener que pedir ayuda, pero, a fin de cuentas, esa era su gente, y los apoyaría en sus decisiones, por más ridículas que estas les parecieran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las primeras doce horas fueron relativamente fáciles, entre transbordar la nave al lugar que les dieron y explicarle a la gente que esto sería solo temporal, las cosas pasaron sin problemas mayores.

Claro, hasta que Loki vio a alguien y las ganas de subirse a la nave y marcharse a cualquier lugar del universo se volvieron increíblemente tentadoras.

¿Desde cuándo era tan vulnerable al hecho de actuar de manera incorrecta? Sabía que era fácil marcharse, desaparecer unos cuantos siglos y seguir causando el tan hermoso caos del que tan enamorado estaba, pero algo lo detenía.

El hecho de que, por más que lo negara, era asgardiano, _se sentía asgardiano_ , y amaba a su pueblo, no podía dejar a su hermano y a los demás a la deriva.

Por más que el imbécil que acababa de aterrizar encima de la nave en su distintivo traje metálico le hiciera querer salir corriendo.

\- ¡Hey, Stark, amigo, por aquí! – fue el grito que Thor, el cual se encontraba a su lado revisando algunos planos los cuales dejó de inmediato al darse cuenta del arribo del otro.

-Thor, necesito ir por unas cosas a la nave, vuelvo enseguida.

\- ¿Cosas? Vamos, Loki, quédate conmigo – Estaba nervioso, el idiota de su hermano no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que él _no quería_ estar ahí en ese momento.

-Thor, por favor – Y en ese momento Thor supo que algo debía de andar realmente mal, pues no recordaba haber visto a Loki así de pálido antes.

-Hey, al parecer es verdad, tantos viajes por el espacio terminaron de freírte el cerebro y decidiste traer a la diva dramática contigo, amigo, solo promete que se mantendrá tranquilo y no volverá a lanzarme por una ventana – y, por primera vez, el nuevo rey de Asgard se dio cuenta de algo sin la necesidad de que un intermediario interfiriera, al parecer, era cierto que las almas volvían no solo a reencarnar, sino a buscar el lugar a donde pertenecían, a donde fueron felices.

Ya había visto esta escena antes, hace cientos de años, cuando él y Loki recién habían entrado a la adultez y estaban conociendo lo que enserio significaba la vida.

Ya había visto a Anthony acercarse de esa manera tan despreocupada a su hermano, solo que esa vez no eran ex enemigos; Anthony no se llamaba así, sino Rotbard; no era el multimillonario excéntrico y poderoso que es ahora, sino un esclavo que se ganó un buen lugar como la mano derecha de su hermano.

Y no era un simple humano al que su hermano había atacado y lanzado por una ventana…

Era el hombre del que Loki se había enamorado y con el cual había tenido un hijo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó la introducción a esta historia, sí, sé que es bastante confuso, pero en los siguientes capítulos explicaré que carajos pasa y cómo es que Tony ya se había ganado el corazón de nuestro travieso Dios siglos atrás.

Alguna duda, no duden en decirme, la verdad, este capítulo planeaba ser de 10,000 palabras, pero cuando estaba revisando los toques finales, decidí cortarlo en esta parte, así que la continuación no tardará mucho.

Respecto a mis otras, también las actualizaré lo más pronto posible, quiero aprovechar las vacaciones para terminarlas todas.

Besos.

Ann.


	2. primeras verdades

Bueno, yo sé que llevo siglos sin seguir esta historia, en mi defensa, la universidad no me dejaba tiempo de nada, pero ahora quiero aprovechar lo más posible las vacaciones para poder terminarla.

Bueno, la historia de Fenrir la tuve que editar para poder adaptarla a la historia, y no desesperen, que ya el siguiente capitulo avanzará mucho más que este.

Enjoy…

¿Qué tan débil de carácter se había vuelto como para no estar huyendo ahora mismo hacia algún planeta que le permitiera apostar y embriagarse sin control?

Vamos, que habían pasado siglos ¡Siglos! En que no había vuelto a sentirse así de vulnerable ante nadie, era molesto, era absolutamente irritante el saber que, a pesar de casi haber matado a Stark en el pasado, aún pudiera hacerle sentir esa sensación de opresión en el pecho.

Él era el Dios del caos, las travesuras, las mentiras, el desastre y el poco control. Era él el que provocaba desasosiego el los corazones ajenos, no el que lo padecía.

Debía dejar de pensar en eso, solo él sabía, únicamente él conocía la debilidad que en un pasado hermoso y lejano ese ser le provocó, y al parecer, solo él recordaba todo lo que perdió en esos siglos.

Odín llegó a ser realmente cruel con él, y así ¿Se atrevían a juzgarlo a él de mal familiar? Menuda bola de hipócritas.

\- ¿Acaso crees que largándote de esa manera tan grosera lograrás limpiar tu imagen en este planeta? – Loki se sobresaltó, joder, ¿qué tan ensimismado debió de haber estado en sí mismo como para no haber recaído en la presencia de Thor hasta que este estuvo mirándolo con esa cara de enojo a través de la puerta de su habitación? Y no es como que su estúpido hermano mayor fuera muy sigiloso que digamos, así que el haber sido sorprendido por él lo hacía quedar muy mal.

Y vaya que ese calificativo se le apegaba mucho en estos meses.

-No me interesa lo que esas cucarachas piensen de mí, sigo siendo superior a ellos – Claro, no había mejor manera de salirse de un lío que entrando en otro debate moral con Thor.

\- ¿Acaso crees que esa estúpida actitud me está haciendo quedar bien a mí? Recuerda que yo fui el que te traje, así que compórtate.

Vaya, Loki no pensó que Thor se enojaría de esa forma por ese detalle, al parecer, su hermano se estaba tomando muy enserio el ser rey.

-Vaya, hermano, ya estás hablando como un perfecto gobernante de Asgard, definitivamente estás siguiendo los pasos de Odín – y para dar más énfasis, señaló desdeñosamente el parche en el ojo del rubio. – Dime ¿Ahora debo de llamarte con el sufijo de rey o señor? Porque recuerdo que la última vez que jugamos al juego de dominación entre nosotros, no estábamos haciendo cosas muy fraternales que digamos.

-Ahora no es momento de tus enredos, Loki – bueno, debía de darle un punto extra a la reciente sagacidad adquirida de su hermano, en otras ocasiones, un comentario de esos lo habría hecho abandonar la habitación.

¿O será que él era el que estaba perdiendo facultades?

\- ¿Me lo dices como rey, como carcelero o como figura de autoridad? - Aunque claro, él tampoco empezaría a dejar que Thor se saliera con la suya.

-Te lo digo como tu hermano mayor.

Definitivamente esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

No había duda alguna de que Loki amaba a Thor, independientemente de la era, los años y las diferentes tipos de relaciones que hubieran tenido, Thor seguiría siendo su fuerte y valiente hermano mayor, aquel que lo obligaba a dejar los libros de la biblioteca para salir a jugar a los jardines, el que se colaba en su cama en las noches porque sabía que Loki le temía a los monstruos aunque este nunca lo fuera a admitir, el que, independientemente de todo, aún confiaba en él, creía en él aun cuando el mismo Loki lo había dejado de hacer.

Sin embargo, hay heridas que son demasiado difíciles de sanar, por más que lo ha intentado por cientos de años, la destrucción de Asgard, la verdad sobre su origen y el reciente encuentro con alguien que ya había enterrado en sus recuerdos fueron el suficiente aliciente para que Loki volviera a sacar ese resentimiento interno que nunca expresó hacia Thor.

Porque, independientemente de lo mucho que Thor proclamara amar a su hermano.

Este no dijo nada cuando Odín condenó a Fenrir al encierro injustificado.

-Sería mejor que me encerraras en los calabozos, no te prometo que mantendré tu buena imagen en las juntas políticas – desdeñoso, frio y sin expresividad de culpa, esperaba que con esto el otro entendiera que su presencia no era bienvenida ahora.

-Por más que eso sea una buena idea, tú conoces esta nave mejor que yo, así que dudo que no hayas aprendido anteriormente algún tipo de escape en las celdas, el verdadero punto aquí es ¿Porqué quieres que te encierre para obligarte a huir? Nadie te tiene retenido aquí.

¿Qué tanto había madurado Thor para que le permitiera a Loki decidir cómo caer al fuego?

Usualmente solo se habría reído, esas fueron las mismas palabras que Heimdall, muchos siglos atrás, le había dicho mientras contemplaba como Loki se quedaba viendo con anhelo el vacío del Bifrost.

\- ¿Así que, si me voy, no me mandarás cientos de molestias para retenerme? – esto era un punto muy interesante al que Loki podía sacarle mucha partida, solo tenía que mover adecuadamente sus cartas.

La libertad otorgada de manera tan extraña nunca le había provocado confianza.

-No, puedo entender el por qué quieres huir de aquí, aunque había pensado que ya habías superado a Rothbart hace mucho tiempo.

Fin, jaque mate, el Dios del engaño había sido atrapado, encerrado y apuñalado por la única persona a la cual siempre había dominado sin problema alguno.

¿Acaso Thor también había notado el alma de Rothbart en el cuerpo de Stark?

Eso no debía de estar pasándole a él, el aglomeramiento de sus recuerdos solo debían de hacerlo sufrir de manera privada, no exponiéndolo frente al ser menos adecuado.

De repente odió todo, el pasado, el presente y los recuerdos dolorosos que no le permitían segur hacia el futuro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Vamos, Loki, no intentes dar rodeos conmigo, sé perfectamente que aquel sujeto reencarnó en Tony, solo bastó con verlos juntos y en paz de nuevo para darme cuenta de eso.

¿Qué tan difícil sería hacer estallar la nave en ese momento?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aún me interesa eso? Son solo ilusiones vacías, además, Odín decidió hace mucho tiempo el destino por el cual me guiaría respecto a Rothbart.

-Odín está muerto.

¿Qué tantas sorpresas podía recibir Loki ese día? Porque jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia ni en ningún escenario, había pensado que su hermano se referiría de esa manera a la memoria de su amado padre.

¿Qué tan al revés estaba todo ahora?

-Déjame en paz, te prometo que asistiré a la estúpida cena o lo que sea que hayas planeado para recibir a los imbéciles humanos.

-Odín está muerto, Loki, y el antiguo Asgard también.

-Además, prometo hablar bien de ti y no dejarte en ridículo frente a nadie, solo que para esto tú tendrás que poner de tu parte. Además, esta nave tiende a dar muy buenos escenarios para festines lujosos, y con la ropa adecuada, definitivamente será una gran noche.

\- ¡Loki, Odín murió, el rey soy yo! – Thor lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros para detener la letanía de estupideces que decía su hermano menor.

Y Loki se dio cuenta, de que enserio debió de haber estado mal para que el otro de pronto lo envolviera entre sus brazos.

¿En qué momento Loki se había puesto a llorar?

-No te preocupes Loki, el régimen de Odín acabó, ahora mando yo - ¿Qué clase de bizarro sueño era esto?

\- ¿Y eso qué? Solo eres otro idiota más sentado en una silla más grande que las demás. Clamas admitir que el gobierno de Odín, más que un reinado, fue una tiranía llena de secretos, pero tú no eres distinto a él, a fin de cuentas, tú sí fuiste tallado de su misma madera.

-Yo puedo devolverte a tu hijo.

Silencio, puro, simple y llano silencio.

¿Qué había dicho el rey?

-No me mires con esa cara, Loki, yo puedo devolver a Fenrir a tu regazo, solo permíteme hacerlo. – Thor parecía como un cachorro arrepentido que meneaba tristemente su cola alrededor de un amo molesto.

¿Acaso él sabía el terrible resentimiento que Loki le tenía por no haber actuado a su favor cuando Odín lo despojo de su amado bebé?

-Lárgate, Thor, estaré listo para cenar esta noche, solo lárgate- No, no podía permitir que de nuevo el rey de Asgard lo matara en vida.

Ya soportó un dolor muy grande hace 900 años, no permitiría que Thor solo le diera falsas esperanzas.

\- ¡No escuchaste lo que te dije, largo! – y para dar más énfasis a esto, tomó un vaso a medio llenar de vino que tenía en su mesa de noche y la aventó contra la pared.

Y Thor, sumiso y herido decidió darle su espacio a su hermano, marchándose y perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- ¿Aquí has estado todo el tiempo? -gruñó de pronto Thor, al dar vuelta por el corredor y encontrarse a la Valkiria recargada sobre la pared.

-Solo desde que empezó la pelea, alguien tenía que evitar que gente ajena escuchara las peleas de sus majestades. – Dijo de forma desinteresada, mientras mordía su uña con un cinismo que a Thor logró crisparle los nervios.

-Vaya que eres noble, no entiendo porqué la gente no ve eso en ti – le contestó de manera irónica, de haber sido alguien más, Thor no hubiera dudado en ensartarle un buen golpe en la cara solo para desquitar su frustración un poco.

¿Dónde estaba Hulk cuando se le necesitaba?

-Porque quedan maravillados con mi hermosa personalidad antes de conocer más a fondo mi alma, señor – graciosa y venenosa como siempre.

¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba rodeado de gente así?

\- ¿Tienes algo más que decir? Porque tengo asuntos importantes que debo de atender y solo me haces perder mi tiempo. -Lo que no se esperó, claro, fue que Brunilda lo tomara fuertemente del brazo y lo azotara bruscamente contra la pared.

¡Menuda fuerza tenía esa mujer!

-Mira, a mi no me vienes a hablar de esa manera, imbécil, que, a comparación de Loki, yo no me la pensaré dos veces en cortarte la cabeza. – y para dar más poder a su argumento, mostró peligrosamente el brillo de su espada.

\- ¿Acaso te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacer eso? Vamos, entonces hazlo, porque solamente así podrías lograrlo, sin que yo haga nada para evitarlo – pero claro, no por nada Thor se había ganado miles de enemigos a través del tiempo, y ni ahora ni nunca dejaría de enfrentarse a todo aquel que osara desafiarlo.

-Vaya que debes de estar molesto como para pedir de manera tan desesperada una manera de desquitar tu furia, tonto - ¿Acaso todo el mundo quería verle la cara hoy? Porque de pronto, la otra dejó de retenerlo contra la pared y volvió a su posición anterior, recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados. – Y bien, mi rey ¿Qué tan grave es ese asunto del hijo de Loki?

Claro, era obvio que la otra debió de haber escuchado lo suficiente de la conversación como para tener que interrogar al rubio, hasta parecía que después de Loki y ella, el que mandaba aquí era él.

\- ¿Sí sabías que espiar conversaciones reales es merecedor de la guillotina, verdad?

\- ¿Y tú sabías que antes de mis vacaciones llenas de alcohol, peleas y sexo, yo era la principal protectora de la familia real, verdad?

Por supuesto, Thor a veces olvidaba que la valkiria _sí era_ alguien muy importante en la historia de la casa real.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vienes a pedir un aumento por antigüedad?

-Quizás sea algo que considere cuando Asgard se estabilice _en su propio mundo_ , -sí, definitivamente Brunilda no perdía oportunidad para mostrar su inconformidad con la Tierra- pero por ahora necesito que me confirmes ¿Ese Fenrir del que hablaron, es el mismo de que se hablaba en las leyendas de Odín? – Lo que pocos sabían, es que Brunilda aprovechó todo este tiempo para ponerse al día en cuanto a la historia de su nación se refería, Heimdall fue de mucha ayuda en eso.

-Depende, ¿qué tanto escuchaste de las leyendas de Odín? Porque, si no mal recuerdo, tú ya no estabas al servicio de Asgard durante esa época. -No, si mal no recordaba, Brunilda desapareció años antes de que él naciera.

Ahora se ponía a pensar que quizás su nacimiento se debía a que Odín necesitaba un nuevo heredero más sumiso que la anterior.

-Solo sé que Loki engendró con un demonio a un monstruo que sería el fin de los dioses y la destrucción de todo, por eso Odín decidió encerrarlo en los confines más recónditos del universo para así poder proteger a la vida. Así que, mi pregunta aquí es ¿Quién es el malo de la historia? Porque no cuadra que quieras traer de regreso a un ser que solo provocará destrucción.

Pocas veces Brunilda había temido a algo en su muy larga vida, pero la mirada que Thor le lanzó, logró provocar en ella miedos que hacía milenios ya no sentía.

¿Acaso había tirado de un hilo frágil?

-No vuelvas a referirte a mi sobrino de esa manera, él solo fue una victima de un destino cruel.

\- Entonces ¿Quién fue el victimario, Thor? Porque por primera vez, no escuché el nombre de tu padre salir de manera respetable de tu boca. Yo sé perfectamente que Odín tenía maneras muy drásticas de solucionar las cosas, yo he sido muy testigo de eso.

-¡No se trata de eso! Solo, no sé, ese hijo vino en circunstancias que a mi padre no le parecían, pero quiero creer que su temor era real y no solo una simple excusa para limpiar el nombre de su familia.

-¿Entonces es cierto, esa predicción sobre el destructor de los nueve mundos provino de Midgard, un lugar donde diario hay predicciones nuevas? – La valkiria no lo podía creer, en Asgard siempre se ignoraban las "predicciones" que llegaban a la casa real debido a que estás jamás solían ser ciertas, solo las Nornas eran capaces de ver el futuro, así que no podía evitar el sentirse indignada por el hecho de que Odín hubiera usado eso como excusa. -Dime, Thor ¿Qué tan indigno había resultado ese niño como para que Odín usara esa excusa tan estúpida para desterrarlo?

Thor ya no podía luchar más, simplemente se recargó en la pared y se deslizo de manera vencida al piso. En algún momento tenían que salir a la luz los resquicios de las malas decisiones de su padre.

-Era el hijo ilegitimo de Loki con un esclavo… con un mortal -dijo cansadamente, recordando los gritos de su padre al enterarse. – Después de eso, todo fue muy rápido, estábamos a la mitad de una batalla, Rothbart había muerto, Loki había tenido al niño y la predicción se había hecho presente… De un día para otro ese niño había desaparecido, Loki había cambiado y nadie en el palacio se atrevía a decir nada, solo recuerdo a mi madre llorando en silencio en sus jardines mientras veía a Loki caminar por los pasillos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero algo había cambiado, Loki ya no sonreía, solo era un cascarón vacío de lo que alguna vez había sido mi hermano.

Brunilda no podía, no quería seguir escuchando eso, era horriblemente normal el que las familias nobles ocultaran este tipo de cosas, pero, sin embargo, había un punto que faltaba en la historia, y algo le decía, que no sería agradable la respuesta que obtendría.

\- ¿Qué hiciste tú en esa situación? – y al momento en que vio al otro agachar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que sí podía llegar a revivir el odio que esas situaciones le producían, pues tal como pensó.

El hijo de Odín no había hecho nada para desafiar a su padre.

Y tatan, eso es todo por hoy. Si les está gustando la historia, pueden decírmelo, me motivan mucho a continuarla, y las demás historias, las seguiré actualizando poco a poco, téngame paciencia XD

La historia de cómo Loki y Tony tuvieron a su retoño se revelará mejor en los siguientes capítulos, ya saben, sugerencias, correcciones de dedazos etc. Son bienvenidos.

Chao!


	3. amiga vodka

-Y bien, Bruce, supongo que tuviste unas excelentes vacaciones o lo que sea que hayas tenido allá arriba ¿No? – dijo de pronto un sujeto vestido con un traje extremadamente costoso y unos converse, una copa de coñac en su mano y la molesta cara de despreocupación que provocaba que todos quisieran partirle la cabeza.

Sí, definitivamente Tony no había cambiado en nada a como Bruce lo recordaba.

-Si puedes llamar vacaciones a dos años siendo verde además de contar con mi propio pent house, sí, supongo que fueron maravillosas, Sakkar es un lugar que definitivamente hubieras intentado colonizar. -Pero si algo no había olvidado Bruce, es que seguirle la corriente era mucho más fácil que querer hacer que entrara en razón.

Después de que Tony llegara a la zona que Fury le había proporcionado a Thor, totalmente dispuesto a volver cenizas a un loco dios nórdico si osaba volver a lanzarlo de un rascacielos, notó que el ambiente pintaba mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, además, no espero que Loki desapareciera ni bien hubo aterrizado de manera adecuada, así que Thor, en su estúpido intento por que Tony no le metiera un jet en el trasero por haber traído a ese demente a la Tierra, le dijo que su muy preciado amigo Banner estaba con ellos.

Y vaya que eso sirvió para aminorar cualquier molestia que la noticia del regreso de los hermanos había provocado en él.

Además, necesitaba con urgencia salir de empresas Stark de una buena vez, todo ahí le recordaba su muy asquerosamente fallida relación con Pepper, así que, para evitar roces incómodos, decidió él mismo volverse en embajador entre la Tierra y Asgard.

Le gustara a Fury o no.

-Realmente no te imagino a ti rodeado de alcohol, apuestas y lindas chicas extraterrestres, me lo espero más de cualquiera, pero no de ti – y era verdad, no es como que se imagine al físico siendo obscenamente controlado por las apuestas mientras tenía a dos chicas a su alrededor, la simple imagen le causaba risa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso Tony Stark ha cambiado en algo, o el equipo?

-Mira, para empezar, ya no hay un "equipo" se disolvió porque Steve es un imbécil, además, este Tony Stark es mil veces mejor del que recuerdas, solo mírame, causo furor por donde camino.

Y así, se abrió camino para que un ofuscado Tony le contara todo lo acontecido los últimos años a un confundido Banner, el cual no sabía qué rayos había pasado con su amado planeta.

Además, todavía quedaba la duda suelta del significado de las palabras de Loki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ol0o0o0ol0ol0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo

Tony estaba demasiado tentado a construirse una nave para realizar sus más lujosas fiestas, vamos, que después de una larga y muy incómoda platica con Bruce -y el incipiente miedo de que Hulk saliera a romperle las pelotas al enterarse de todo lo que había pasado- les avisaron que la cena esa noche sería en honor al embajador de la Tierra, lo cual él pensaba que solo era una vil estrategia política, pero en fin, él se esperaba una aburrida y diplomática cena en un salón demasiado adornado mientras que el silencio incómodo se propagaba a través del postre, no el gran banquete servido por bellas aldeanas y guapos mozos que lo esperaban solo a él, además de la cantidad infinita de alcohol que lo retaba a destruir su hígado, por dios, si esto era una cena preparada por un pueblo que apenas se estaba asentando y recuperando -pues Bruce le contó todo lo acontecido en Asgard- no quería ni imaginarse como sería una fiesta en toda gloria.

-Oye, Banner, ¿no se supone que habías dicho que esto sería algo sencillo? – codeó al otro, el cual se encontraba a su lado sirviéndose uno de los aperitivos que un chico traía en una bandeja.

-Lo es, esto no es nada a lo que me han contado que significa una fiesta en Asgard, además, en Sakkar no era tan poco excéntrico como aquí.

Vaya que eso estaba haciendo quedar muy mal a las fiestas de Tony.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo estúpido sobre organizadores de fiestas y esas cosas, un potente abrazo con un solo brazo alrededor de su cuello logró cortarle casi por completo el aire.

Sí, ese no podía ser otro más que Thor.

-¡Amigo!, ¿ya probaste los aperitivos? - ¿Acaso ese hombre solo pensaba en peleas y comida? Ya quería imaginarse qué tan intenso se pondría en una pelea de comida.

-Yo sí, Thor, se lucieron esta noche – respondió Bruce, mientras Tony pensaba qué tan desplazado terminó estando por una simple croqueta de -lo que él pensaba- era camarón.

-Y esto no es nada Banner, los banquetes en Asgard solían durar semanas si nos lo proponíamos.

-Ohh sí, yo vi una escena igual a esa en The hunger games, ¿has visto esas películas? Son bastante buenas. – resopló Tony, mirando más tentadora la idea de acabarse uno de esos barriles de cerveza.

-No tengo idea de qué es lo que hablas, pero bueno, mejor avancemos, que la cena está por comenzar. – alentó Thor, dirigiendo a Tony y a Bruce a través del salón hacia una sala más privada.

Ahí, Tony pensó que se había recreado una de esas hermosas y costosas cenas medievales de los castillos, pues había una enorme mesa, donde habían puesto comida para absolutamente todos los gustos, cristalería y bajillas finas y hermosas chicas sirviéndole a los demás.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que logró dejar en segundo plano todo.

Ahí sentado, al lado derecho de la cabeza de la mesa y mirando de manera fastidiada a la mujer morena que le jalaba la manga insistentemente instándole a tomar un trago de lo que al parecer era vino de su copa, se encontraba Loki, vestido con un traje verde y una mirada aburrida.

¿Realmente planeaban que él se sentara en esa mesa?

Sin embargo, antes de poder retirarse de ese lugar con la cabeza en alto, Bruce lo tomó del brazo, y de manera animada, demasiado para su gusto, lo acercó al gran banquete, saludando a la mujer, la cual descubrió en ese instante su nombre, y, contra todo pronóstico, a Loki.

-Se estaban tardando demasiado, Banner, por un momento pensé que esta tipa se acabaría todas las reservas de vino esperando el platillo principal – bufó Loki, mirando con desdén a la mujer, la cual solo le sacaba la legua a manera de burla.

Menuda inmadura.

-Yo también agradezco que llegaran, Loki anda de un humor aún peor que el habitual – rezongó la otra – además, dijiste que solo tardarías unos minutos, no casi una hora.

-Me retrasé con unas cosas, además, ya estoy aquí, es lo que importa ¿No?

-Aján, disculpen las molestias que puedo causar, pero me podrían explicar el extraño mecanismo de esta extraña reunión – pidió Stark, totalmente alterado por el hecho de que Loki no le hubiera dirigido ni quiera la mirada.

Eso le molestaba por alguna razón, pero no podía entender por cuál.

-Cierto, permíteme presentarte como es debido – dijo de pronto Thor, cayendo en cuenta de que su invitado de honor aún se encontraba de pie- él es Tony Stark, embajador de la tierra aquí con nosotros – rayos, hace apenas unos años ni siquiera sabía que ese título podía existir – Tony, ellos son Brunilda, Valkiria protectora de Asgard y guerrera legendaria, y él es Heimdall, nuestro guardián – sin embargo, dejó de escuchar desde ese momento pues se quedó impresionado por la presencia que estos dos personajes tenían, se notaba a distancia que no le convenía hacerlos enojar – y bueno, ya sabes quienes son los demás, Loki y Bruce – reaccionó de pronto cuando el rubio terminó de decir los demás nombres.

-Sí, Loki y yo ya habíamos tenido una interesante charla antes ¿No es así? – dijo rencoroso, tomando asiento al lado de Bruce – Nos conocemos de sobra.

Demonios, el ambiente de pronto se había tornado incómodo.

Mucho.

Pero por supuesto, Loki no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese mortal, si quería respuesta, la obtendría, sirve que de paso desquita el coraje que la pelea de la tarde con su hermano le provocó.

-Si lo que espera, señor Stark, es una disculpa de mi parte, entonces está perdiendo su tiempo – dijo de manera digna, tomando su copa y haciendo que uno de los mozos la llenara. Brunilda supo enseguida, por el tono de voz que Loki estaba empelando, que el hechicero terminaría muy ebrio esa noche.

-Loki, vamos, no es necesario actuar así – dijo sufridamente Bruce, temiendo que se desatara una pelea sin antes haber probado el postre – Tony no está buscando pelea, ¿verdad? – y demonios, Stark sabía que cuando Bruce te miraba de esa manera, tenías que hacerle caso antes de terminar con un puño verde ensartado en tu trasero.

-No, cuernitos, total, si ya estás viviendo en mi planeta, no es muy sensato provocar que otra vez quieras destruirlo, ohh, hermosa ¿me podrías servir un poco de ese vino? – dijo desdeñoso, mientras miraba como el otro solo chasqueaba la legua de manera enojada.

-No se preocupe, señor Stark, no planeamos quedarnos por demasiado tiempo – respondió Brunilda – le aseguro que, en cuanto nos establezcamos de manera adecuada, no volverá a saber de nosotros jamás - ¿eso debió de haberlo alegrado, no? Porque lo único que logró sentir con esas palabras fue un gran vacío ante la idea de no volver a ver al hechicero jamás.

Pero claro, esa era una cena pacifica, así que, entre Thor, un enorme sujeto gris que parecía una roca, la valkiria y los demás, se encargaron de que esa cena fuera más amena, y Loki, él en cambio se dedicó toda la noche a guardar silencio y al llenar su copa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o

-Oye, Loki ¿No quieres que alguien te acompañe a tu habitación? Ya has bebido, si mis cálculos no fallan, demasiadas copas, no es por nada, pero no quiero que a media ebriedad te dé un ataque de nostalgia por destruir a todos – bromeó el millonario al darse cuenta de que Loki había escapado de la fiesta que se organizaba adentro de la nave para ir a beber solo afuera.

Loki, por otro lado, solo pudo maldecir a todos los dioses, porque, de todas las personas que pudieron haberlo encontrado, tenía que ser precisamente Tony Stark el que lo hiciera.

Él cumplió con su maldita palabra con Thor, se presentó a esa estúpida cena, se comportó de manera adecuada-en lo que cabe- y, tan pronto como pudo, tomo un par de botellas de vodka y salió lejos de todos, a sumirse en su miseria, tranquilo, en paz y, sobre todo, solo.

Pero claro, últimamente nada le salía bien.

-¿No se supone que tiene una fiesta a punto de convertirse en orgía dedicada enteramente a usted ahí adentro? No entiendo el porqué está aquí afuera. -contestó altaneramente, volviéndose a recargar en el árbol donde estaba recargado antes de que el otro llegara a interrumpirlo.

-Digamos que necesitaba aire fresco, además, admitámoslo, muchas de las personas que están ahí dentro no se es capaz de distinguir si son hombres o mujeres, una cosa con tentáculos y muchos ojos intentó ligarme, así que decidí que eso era suficiente y salí a caminar un rato. -contestó divertido, pensando en todas las criaturas que Thor le contó que estaban siendo esclavizadas en Sakkar. -Lo que no esperaba, era encontrar a mi persona favorita justo aquí escondiéndose.

-No me estoy escondiendo de nadie, simplemente me harté del ruido de ahí adentro – respondió mientras volvía a llenar su copa con otro trago.

-¿El Dios del caos hartó del caos? Vamos, no me puedes decir que estos años te han amargado tanto, antes solías ser más divertido, Lokes.

-¿Desde cuándo te crees capaz de referirte a mí con tanta confianza, ehh? Además, creí que ya no querías que me divirtiera contigo como lo hacía antes – y vamos, Tony no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió por la columna al ser visto por esos ojos tan verdes.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no solía ponerse nervioso con nadie.

-¿Si te refieres a que si extraño el ser lanzado por ventanas por ti? La respuesta es no, pero ya sabes, ya que, indudablemente estamos en el mismo barco, podemos empezar a tratarnos un poco mejor, ya sabes, menos armas y disparos y más tragos y risas. -dijo solemne, y Loki solo pudo sonreír y extender su copa hacia Tony a modo de ofrecimiento.

-Por un mundo con menos ventanas rotas y más tragos - brindó a broma, y Tony no pudo hacer más que seguirle la corriente.

Vaya, al parecer solo bastó intercambiar un par de palabras civilizadas con el otro para que lograran entenderse.

-Además, debemos de admitir que nos conviene llevarnos mejor, digo, dudo que quieras que Thor realice fiestas masivas como esta para que no nos estemos arrancando el cabello a cada rato, no digo que me molesten las raras y extrañas chicas de otros planetas llenando mi copa, pero tú, querido mío, no pareces del tipo de persona que guste de divertirse de esta manera. - Tony lo dijo medio a broma, medio enserio. Loki parecía de esas personas que preferían estar leyendo alguna estupidez de química que estar rodeado de un montón de sexo y alcohol.

Pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

Por algo lo conocían como el Dios del caos.

-¿Qué le hace pensar, señor Stark, que a mí no me agradan ese tipo de diversiones? Por si lo olvidas, tengo una muy buena reputación en cuanto a diversiones desastrosas y, por si fuera poco, era mano derecha del regente del planeta más loco, promiscuo y enfermo del cosmos, no te sobrestimes, te aseguro que yo sé cosas que tú ni siquiera lograrías imaginar.

Y claro, Loki esperaba que con eso el otro se fuera de manera indignada y por fin lo dejara en paz, no era bueno para su salud mental tener al otro tan cerca por tanto tiempo.

Con lo que no contó, es que el otro era un maldito adulto con mentalidad de adolescente precoz, y ese comentario logró motivarlo en más de un sentido.

Al parecer, había olvidado que con el alma de Tony debían de tenerse cuidado con ese tipo de cosas si quería evitar un terrible dolor de cabeza (o en antaño, sexo desenfrenado en algún rincón del palacio) cualquiera de las dos cosas podía pasar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Has estado con chicas de diez tentáculos y ya sabes... dos? - y para ejemplificar más su pregunta, le hizo un gesto obsceno al Dios simulando una dona - ¡O no! Digo, Bruce me contó que pelearon en una nave destinada enteramente para orgias, dime, ¿qué se siente estar en una orgía intergaláctica? Vamos, que, desde tu visita a nuestro planeta, se me han abierto horizontes a muchísimas ideas, Lokes. - Y así, el otro se la pasó recitando estupideces obscenas a un hombre que no sabía si sentirse divertido, asqueado u ofendido por la manera tan idiota en la que el otro vociferaba y se dirigía a él.

¿Enserio este era el mismo hombre que lo miraba recelosamente horas atrás?

Sin duda alguna, independientemente del cuerpo y los siglos, ese hombre no dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Y en un recóndito lugar de su mente, Loki pensó si Tony sería tan abierto ante la idea de que, en esencia, él era el padre de su hijo.

No, mejor dejar esos estúpidos pensamientos de lado, hacía años que no pensaba en su amado hijo ni en el hombre al que amó para así evitarse dolor, no quería volver a desenterrar esos fantasmas.

Sin embargo, su malnacido hermano logró revolver en él algo que hace años había perdido.

La esperanza.

¿Realmente Thor era capaz de regresarle a Fenrir?

Bueno, una cosa le quedaba claro, había llegado a la resolución de que, ahora que Odín no estaba para detener y frustrar sus planes, él encontraría a su hijo y haría lo que siempre había querido, ser un padre junto a su familia.

Con o sin ayuda de su hermano.

-Oye loco, no te sumerjas tanto en tus pensamientos que das miedo, mencioné a gigantes monstruos de lodo en bikini y de pronto te quedaste muy callado – escuchó de pronto que Tony lo sacudía del hombro, ¿ahora de qué estupidez estaba hablando el otro? - me asustas viejo, definitivamente tú ya debiste de haber pasado por todas las infecciones venéreas que existen en la galaxia.

-Y definitivamente eres aún más imbécil de lo que pudiera haber imaginado - renegó, dándose cuenta de que si cualquier otro ser que hubiera osado hablarle así ya estaría totalmente calcinado por su ira, pero bueno, era Tony, a él podía perdonarle todo - además, estaba pensando en un niño que conozco, estúpido.

Pero claro, si bien Loki había decidido abrirse un poco con el otro y quizás, poder contarle un poco sobre el asunto del hijo que lo aquejaba, Tony se encargó de arruinar eso por completo.

-No, eso sí que es enfermo y depravado - acusó el otro, no queriendo creer lo que el otro decía - no sé qué mierdas raras tengan ustedes los Dioses en la cabeza, pero definitivamente el incesto y la pedofilia y la zoofilia y todas esas cosas raras que ustedes disfrutan hacer están totalmente prohibidas aquí en la tierra, eso es demasiado bajo hasta para ti, Loki.

Y solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que Loki entendiera la reverenda estupidez de la cual el otro lo estaba acusando.

-¡Si serás imbécil! - definitivamente, de no ser porque dentro de la nave seguramente ya todos se encontraban totalmente ebrios, habrían salido a investigar el porqué de ese terrible grito- ¡No es absolutamente nada de lo que estás pensado, pervertido de mierda!

Y de nueva cuenta, Tony temió por su vida al ver las serpientes que empezaron a salir por las mangas del otro.

Al parecer su bocota lo traicionaba de nuevo.

-O-Oye Lokes, cálmate, solo era una bromita, son muy comunes aquí en la Tierra – murmuraba aterrado al darse cuenta del gran error en que había caído y la mirada psicópata que se apoderó de la cara del otro- Ni se te ocurra atacarme con una de esas cosas, Loki, te lo advierto –Pero todo deje de amenaza murió al sentir un severo dolor en uno de sus glúteos.

¡Una de las mierdas esas lo había mordido en el trasero!

Solo Rogaba a los Dioses –los que fueran, ya no estaba seguro de a quién rezarle- que ese bastardo no lo hubiera envenenado o algo.

-No seas tan llorón, bebito, ninguna de estas nenas es venenosa, solo fue un escarmiento por tu estúpida boca - aclaró Loki, al ver lo azul que se estaba empezando a poner la cara del otro – Sefira, ven aquí querida, no quiero que te enfermes por morder porquerías - le habló de manera dulce a la serpiente, la cual se bajó de la pierna del otro y se arrastró obedientemente hacia su dueño - son inofensivas, Anthony, tú eres el que hace demasiado drama. - Dijo solemne, dándose por bien servido al ver la cara aterrada del otro y posteriormente, con un chasquido, haciendo desaparecer a los reptiles.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, eres un grano en el culo, no, definitivamente eso es placentero a comparación de ti - seguía vociferando el otro, cada vez más enojado ante la cara de diversión del Loki.

-Vamos, no seas así, ahora bien, si alguien te ve caminar extraño debido al dolor, solo diles que tuviste una alocada noche de sexo y ya está - dijo tranquilo, decidido a dejar esa estúpida charla de lado e irse a dormir de una maldita vez, mañana tenía asuntos muy importantes que tratar con su hermano y ocupaba de todas sus energías para emprender la misión de ir por su hijo.

Además, no confiaba de todo en su mente ebria y el tener a Tony tan cerca al mismo tiempo.

-Ohh, claro que lo haré, bestia infeliz, y ten por seguro que les diré a todos que fue contigo, no caeré solo, pastelito. - respondió enojado, viendo como el otro se retiraba campantemente de ahí - ¡Y les diré que fue muy malo! Sí, te haré quedar extremadamente mal como amante ocasional, ya verás.

-Eso sería imposible de creer Anthony - volteó divertido el otro, con una mirada que al millonario logró atravesarle la columna vertebral de puro deseo – porque te aseguro que, de haber pasado por mi cama, jamás querías salir de ella, soy el Dios de las travesuras, y eso cuenta en todos los escenarios.

Y mierda, que después de eso, el otro se fue como si nada hacia la nave, dejando a Tony algo confundido por su reciente –pacifica- conversación, por el, aunque no lo fuera a admitir, maravilloso rato que pasó con él, y aún peor, levemente excitado por aquel último comentario.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0

Y bien, hasta aquí este último capítulo, quise hacerlo más largo, pero sinceramente se me agotaron las ideas por estar pensando en la continuación de mis otros ironfrost jeje, bueno, en el siguiente capítulo por fin veremos la travesía para ir por nuestro tan amado Fenrir, y en unos cuantos capítulos más tendrán la historia de cómo estos dos hermosos se enamoraron siglos atrás, solo ténganme paciencia y confianza XD

Algún comentario, idea u opinión, son totalmente bienvenidos, me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo sobre esta shipp que parece ya olvidada :c

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besitos, Ann.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, no sé por donde empezar, quizás ofreciéndoles una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero entre la universidad, el trabajo y las cosas personales, no he tenido tiempo de otra cosa más que estudiar e intentar darle un poco de control a mi vida XD

Bueno, dejando de lado mi completa irresponsabilidad, aquí les dejo un capítulo muy especial para mi (el más largo que he escrito, en realidad) donde conoceremos la historia de Loki y su esclavo, y el cómo es que llegó a amar tanto a la vida pasada de Tony, y el porqué no puede estar cerca de él actualmente. Conoceremos el porqué del odio de Loki a su padre, y el resentimiento que le tiene a Thor desde hace siglos.

Bueno, sin más por el momento, los dejo leer, si les gusta, ya saben, pueden decírmelo en un review, realmente me hace muy feliz saber sus opiniones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0lo0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mmm, si se ponía a enumerar las cosas que le estaban resultando demasiado irritantes en ese momento, podía clasificarlas como una luz demasiado molesta para sus ojos, un maldito dolor de cabeza insoportable, una garganta reseca y rasposa y el entumecimiento de sus extremidades; estos fueron los síntomas que Loki pudo auto diagnosticarse apenas abrió las cortinas aquella mucama.

Conclusión: Unta terrible resaca debido a todo el vino que tomó ayer.

Mierda, ¿acaso esa sirvienta en su alcoba tenía que hacer tanto ruido?

Y cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle a esa mujer que mejor se largara de una buena vez por todas de su habitación, que él era perfectamente capaz de alistarse por las mañanas completamente solo sin que un montón de esclavos quisieran hacer por él hasta la más mínima cosa (de forma literal) notó algo extrañamente particular en aquella mujer, no era ninguna de las acostumbradas señoras a las que estaba acostumbrado a aguantar todas las mañanas en sus aposentos (cuando los dejaba abiertos y libres a los sirvientes sin que estos temieran encontrarse libidinosos espectáculos protagonizados por el príncipe y cualquier otra cortesana o cortesano - _de nuevo_ -) sino que era una joven, algo linda debía admitir, de apariencia joven, rasgos, aunque no tan finos, sí algo tiernos y una cara de no saber qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí.

Y de pronto, Loki cayó en cuenta de que había olvidado por completo que las tropas habían traído un cargamento de esclavos como trofeos desde la última batalla en Midgard, y seguramente esta mujer debió de haber sido una de ellas, porque si bien, su apariencia no era del todo desagradable, no contaba con esa aura divina que caracterizaba a los asgardianos, independientemente de la clase social a la que pertenecieran.

-Oye, si estás buscando dónde dejar esas toallas, debo decirte que usualmente las ponen en el baño, no encima de la mesa para la comida - contestó Loki, intentando quitarse la rasposidad de la voz - además, haces demasiado ruido, y los demás sirvientes saben que a mí no me gusta que se abran las cortinas, odio el maldito sol dándome de lleno en toda la cara - bufó, ligeramente divertido al ver la cara de miedo en la joven. Quizás después considerara la idea de llevarla a la cama, depende de qué tan aburrido se sienta en los siguientes días.

-M-Mi señor, lo lamento mucho, no quise molestarlo con mi torpeza - se disculpó enseguida la muchacha, temiendo severas represalias del príncipe del que todas las demás sirvientas le advirtieron tener cuidado por su temperamento - le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Pásame un vaso con agua - ordenó, sin molestarse en contestarle a la joven su disculpa, no es como si enserio le importara - y aquel recipiente verde que está en la mesa - señalando el pequeño cofre que se encontraba donde la chica había puesto previamente las toallas.

Y acto seguido, la temerosa chica le sirvió de manera temblorosa un vaso de agua de la jarra que había a un costado de la cama y el recipiente encargado.

Loki, él simplemente se dedicó a sacar un par de pastillas de aquel cofre, eran preparadas a base de herbolaria y le ayudaban gratamente con los síntomas de las resacas.

Lástima que la magia medicinal no fuera de su total atención, sería un completo as en ese rango.

-Sabes, me sorprende que hayan enviado a alguien tan joven e inexperta como tú precisamente aquí, dime, ¿hiciste enojar a las demás sirvientas o algo por el estilo? porque ya van como tres protocolos de atención que rompes desde que entraste- vamos, que Loki era demasiado curioso y aún le sorprendía que la encargada de las sirvientas mandara a una mucama tan inexperta en la familia real - Vamos, contesta, no te arrancaré la lengua ni nada por el estilo, a menos que tú así lo quieras- y para dar más énfasis a su obsceno punto, le lanzó una mirada de descaro y libidinosidad total. Vamos, que de su agrado o no, a él le encantaba incomodar a la servidumbre.

-Príncipe, lo lamento mucho - respondió la chica realmente cohibida por las palabras y la mirada del otro, no sabía si sentirse alagada, aterrada o cualquier otra cosa que pasara por su mente en ese instante - lo que pasa es que hoy vendrá el último cargamento de esclavos de mis tierras, y todo el personal se está encargando de hacerlos adeptos a esta casa real - dijo como pudo, sintiendo verdadera tristeza al recordar cómo fue ofrecida a los Dioses en ofrenda de paz.

-Wow, vaya que mi padre realmente está entusiasmado con las mascotas nuevas - dijo el otro, sin importarle si sus palabras herían a la otra - puedes retirarte, yo me encargaré de lo demás por mi cuenta - ordenó, señalando despreocupadamente la puerta - no te preocupes, no diré nada acerca de tu patético desempeño aquí, solo la próxima vez no hagas tanto ruido y no habrás las malditas cortinas - y acto seguido, se dispuso a levantarse, sin importar su estado de desnudez ni la vergüenza de la otra - adiós.

y más pronto que tarde, la chica había desaparecido de su vista.

Realmente no le apetecía que alguien más viera el mal humor que se instalaba en su cara al pensar en que tendría que ir a desayunar con su familia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0olo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

-Buenos días, familia - dijo secamente, entrando dignamente a la sala donde se encontraban sentados los demás y esperando acabar lo más pronto posible para segur continuando con sus hechizos.

Era bien sabido por todos, que sus desayunos resultaban ser del todo menos amenos.

-Más bien tardes, Loki, no es adepto de un príncipe ser tan holgazán en las mañanas - contestó Odín, sin siquiera molestarse en dirigirle la mirada, pues estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Thor sobre batallas.

Mierda, ni siquiera había probado un bocado y ya sentía asco.

-Buenos días, hijo- contestó rápido Frigga, no queriendo que se armara una nueva disputa tan temprano, hasta ella sabía que de haber sido Thor el que llegara tarde, _como usualmente pasaba_ , Odín no habría dicho nada - siéntate, la comida es deliciosa.

-Gracias madre - respondió el otro, agradeciendo internamente las atenciones de su madre y sirviéndose una copa de vino, su cuerpo realmente lo necesitaba.

-Y díganme, muchachos, ¿cómo va el asunto de las rebeliones en Vanaheim? ¿Ya han logrado algo al respecto? - habló de pronto el patriarca, dirigiendo su mirada a Loki, y este entendió que la pregunta era totalmente dirigida a él.

Hace unos meses, se les asignó a él y a Thor la misión de calmar las disputas por tierras en aquel planeta, pero al no tratarse de una verdadera batalla y más un asunto de problemas económicos y terrenales, Thor no participaba mucho, así que en realidad Loki es el que se estaba encargando de negociar con los Vanir sin que se derramara sangre de por medio.

Y, como siempre, independientemente de que él hubiera hecho todo el maldito trabajo, la gloria se la llevaría Thor por el simple hecho de que así siempre pasaba.

-Bien, padre, me he encargado de llegar a un acuerdo con el líder de los Vanir, no son muy listos y hasta ellos saben que no les convine seguir en disputa con Asgard - explicó, recordando que los otros no pedían nada fuera de lo común, solo que Asgard les devolviera su libertad.

Pero claro, lo que Odín una vez conquistó ya no se le podía ser arrebatado.

-De acuerdo, encárguense de que ese trato se cierre lo más pronto posible - y el plural en esa frase logró enojar a Loki, vamos, que de nuevo su tonto hermano se llevaría la gloria por algo que él hizo.

Como siempre, como en todo.

-Así es padre - contestó Thor, sin notar la mueca de resentimiento que se había instalado en Loki.

-Además, tengo otro asunto que tratar con ustedes - dijo, para sorpresa de los demás, pues Odín no era de los que hablaba demasiado - como ya saben, estas semanas nos hemos encargado de traer nuevo trabajadores de otros planetas que nos pertenecen - _esclavos, más bien_ , pensó sarcásticamente Loki para sí mismo- y me he dado a la tarea de solicitar que un esclavo sea dispuesto enteramente para cada uno de ustedes, después del desayuno haré que les sean enviados a sus respectivos campos de entrenamiento.

Y Loki no podía estar más en desacuerdo con esto, de no haber sabido la procedencia de estos seres, quizás habría tenido la esperanza de que fuera alguien con al menos el mínimo de capacidad para que pudiera serle de un poco de utilidad, pero al haberse enterado que los esclavos provenían de Midgard, sus expectativas cayeron en picada, esos seres eran totalmente frágiles y débiles, no aguantarían nada el ritmo al que los príncipes estaban acostumbrados.

En realidad, no le interesaba lo mal que la pasaría Thor con una mascota así de inútil, pero él odiaba perder su tiempo y energía en desperdicios, y un humando definitivamente significaba eso.

Sin embargo, no podía contradecir a Odín, su maldita palabra era ley.

Pero claro, Thor no entendía esto, y estúpidamente, se atrevió a cuestionar al rey.

-Pero padre, no es necesario eso, yo estoy perfectamente bien solo con los demás guerreros y Loki, no entiendo el porqué de esa decisión.

Y Loki rodó los ojos, la respuesta era demasiado oscura para que su noble hermano pensara en ella.

Odín estaba perfectamente al tanto de lo poco útiles que le eran los midgardianos, así que los aprovecharía lo más posible en sus años fuertes antes de que cayeran por el cansancio.

Ya después se encargaría de echar sus cuerpos seniles a los cerdos.

-He dicho, Thor, ahora, paso a retirarme, tengo asuntos importantes que atender - y acto seguido, se levantó, siendo seguido por una callada Frigga que solo veía el enojo en la cara de sus hijos.

Sabía que debió de haber dicho algo, pero algo le impedía dejar de quedarse callada.

-Mierda, ahora tendré que soportar algún midgadiano imbécil que muera a la más mínima cosa - siguió bufando el menor, dejando de lado su plato de comida y parándose de su asiento - mejor que diga que quiere mantenernos lo más alejados posible de los verdaderos asuntos importantes del reino, sería menos fastidioso de esa manera.

\- Pero Loki, ya no nos queda de otra, tú mismo lo oíste, fueron órdenes de nuestro padre, además, quién sabe, quizás salga algo bueno de esto- pero claro, independientemente del mal humor del menor y todas las razones que tenía para llevarle la contraria al rey, aparecía su brillante hermano, destilando esa característica aura positivista que hacía creer a la mayoría de las personas que todo estaría bien.

¿Sería buena idea brincarle encima con un beso solo para que cerrara la maldita boca de una vez?

Esa sería una buena manera de perder el rato en lo que le mandaban a su estorbo personal, pero se abstuvo al último momento, en algún punto tenían que dejar de lado sus juegos incestuosos que llevaban años llevando a cabo, y quizás ahora era el momento indicado.

Total, ninguno de los dos se sentía particularmente enamorado del otro, las sesiones de sexo desenfrenado que vivían a escondidas con distintas personas daban fe de ello, lo que sí extrañaría es que su hermano era particularmente bueno en la cama, pero, en fin, quizás Fandral también lo sería.

-Thor, si padre decidiera soltar una plaga sobre los cultivos de Asgard, también te parecería buena idea - se burló el otro, deleitándose con la mirada enojada de su hermano- si algún día planeas ser rey, por favor, no estés molestando a los demás con este tipo de ideas absurdas ¿Quieres?

-Mira, si no fueras mi hermanito ya te hubiera arrancado los brazos por insolente- y vaya que Loki sabía que eso era verdad, Thor era el perro fiel de su padre, y a nadie más le aguantaría esas faltas de respeto al padre de todo- pero ahora mejor vayamos a entrenar, el día está demasiado brillante como para que lo desperdicies en la biblioteca, Loki.

\- Y también está demasiado brillante como para desperdiciarlo revolcándome en el lodo contigo y tus amiguitos, así que mejor cada quien por su lado - y antes de que Thor pudiera alegarle que también eran sus amigos, Loki decidió usar un hechizo para desaparecer de ahí, total, realmente no le interesaba terminar todo sucio y sudoroso ese día.

0o0o0o0o0ol0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Loki no era muy adepto a ir a lugares particularmente desordenados, pero lo que muy pocas personas sabía, era que Loki era un amante de los animales, y en las caballerizas habías un cierto amigo de ocho patas al cual él apreciaba mucho.

Slepneir era un caballo que Loki encontró en una expedición por los bosques encantados de los elfos de luz, según le habían contado, su madre lo rechazó por la anomalía en sus patas, y nadie pensaba que sobreviviría unos días más debido a lo débil que se encontraba, por alguna razón, esto llegó demasiado dentro de Loki, pues, por algo que no supo explicar, se sentía identificado con el dolor de ser abandonado por ser diferente, quizás era porque siempre se había sentido el hijo menos favorito, o al menos de eso intentó convencerse.

La realidad, era que unos muchos siglos después se enteraría la verdadera razón de su empatía hacia el caballo.

Así que, pese a todas las advertencias de los aldeanos sobre la poca probabilidad de vida del animal, Loki decidió llevarlo consigo a Asgard y, contra todo pronóstico, se volvió el caballo más fuerte de todos, años después, en un arranque de celos hacia Thor, decidió regalárselo a su padre, Odín amaba su caballo, eso no quedaba a duda, pero Loki seguía arrepintiendo de haberlo entregado en un ataque de inseguridad.

Por eso, ahora se encontraba ahí, sentado a un lado de la caballeriza donde se encontraba Slepneir, platicando con él como si el animal lo entendiera y renegando de su mala suerte.

-Te lo juro, si no fuera porque ese idiota maneja los truenos, todos se darían cuenta de lo poco capaz que es para todo lo demás- Loki sabía que con nadie más se atrevería a expresarse de esa manera, y el caballo parecía particularmente feliz cada vez que pateaba a Thor - además, ahora tendré que cargar con el peso de que mi maldito midgardiano viva más que el de él, o todos pensarán que me deshice de él a propósito.- Eso también era verdad, en su camino a las caballerizas, Loki pensó que ojalá le dieran a él el más fuerte, porque al haber dejado ver su desprecio ante el obsequio de su padre, todos sospecharían que el mismo príncipe se deshizo del estorbo.

Porque claro, según todo el mundo, nada bueno podía salir del príncipe Loki.

-Pero quién sabe, a lo mejor y resulta no ser tan idiota, mírate, nadie tenía fe en ti y ahora eres el mejor aliado en las tropas - volteó amorosamente el Dios, para acariciar con ternura la cabeza del corcel que se había agachado para estar más cerca del otro.

Realmente se arrepentía de que ese caballo ya no le perteneciera.

-Le aseguro, mi amo, que no soy tan imbécil como usted cree - escuchó de pronto una voz cínica en la estrada de las caballerizas.

Eso era imposible, los sirvientes solían alejarse lo más posible cuando Loki iba a esconderse ahí, nadie quería soportar el humor del príncipe enojado (porque usualmente solo iba ahí cuando estaba de mal humor)

Sin embargo, algo más lo desconcertó, Loki tenía una excelente memoria, y se había grabado perfectamente la voz y los rostros de quienes frecuentaban las caballerizas (en caso de darse cuenta de que Slepneir era mal atendido) y a ese tipo jamás lo había visto.

Castaño, de piel algo bronceada y ojos oscuros y no muy alto, definitivamente ese hombre no era alguien de la corte o algo parecido, su apariencia era la de un simple aldeano.

Sin embargo, había algo distinto en él, solo que no lograba definir qué era.

-¡Oye tú, maldito animal, ven aquí de inmediato! - y de pronto, una segunda voz que Loki reconocería donde fuera se hizo presente a unos metros.

Sin duda esa era la voz de Balder, un guerrero imbécil al que Loki detestaba por su forma de ser, además, se sentía demasiado por pertenecer a la corte de su padre, siempre subestimándolo y tratándolo como si fuera menos talentoso que su hermano mayor, definitivamente el odio entre Loki y Balder era imposible de ocultarse.

-¿Qué rayos significa todo este escándalo, Balder? - siseó el príncipe, dando por arruinada su tranquila tarde al verle la cara a ese tipo - Pareces una vaca de tanto ruido que haces.

Y Loki no ocultó su sonrisa al ver la cara de enojo que puso el otro.

Una de las ventajas de ser príncipe, era que, por más que quisieran insultarlo, no podían hacerlo.

-Príncipe, su padre me ha ordenado traerle esto para usted, dice que a partir de ahora será problema suyo - señaló el mayor, jalando por el brazo al supuesto campesino y empujándolo hacia Loki.

-Vaya, tal parece que ese estúpido casco ya te enfrió la cabeza, porque no soy un esto, soy un él, estúpido - gruñó el tipo, para sorpresa de Loki y enojo de Balder.

y entonces Loki cayó en cuanta.

Ese debía de ser el esclavo que su padre le había asignado.

Bueno, independientemente de todo lo mal que le parecía esa decisión, no podía negar que cualquiera que tuviera las pelotas para insultar a Balder automáticamente se convertía en alguien de su agrado, además, no podía permitir que le faltaran así al respeto a algo de su propiedad, por eso, al ver las intenciones del otro al alzar la mano y estar a punto de ensartarle un puñetazo a su midgardiano, Loki decidió poner cartas en el asunto.

-Detente ahora mismo, Balder - gruñó el dios, deteniendo el golpe del otro con una ráfaga de magia verde- si te atreves a ponerle las manos encima a algo de mi pertenencia, la pagarás muy caro.

Sí, definitivamente ese esclavo ya llevaba unos puntos de ventaja al permitirle humillar de esa forma al otro.

-Tss, como usted ordene, príncipe, total, no es mi problema el cómo se comporte este animal - y estuvo a punto de escupirle en la cara al humano, pero al ver la mirada penetrante y amenazadora del otro, se contuvo. Ya en otra ocasión la pagaría ese insolente por haberse ido corriendo a las caballerizas sin su permiso.

Balder estaba más que resignado a tener que servir de mandadero de Odín y llevarle ese estúpido regalo a su caprichoso y molesto hijo, sin embargo, su dolor de cabeza se intensificó cuando, al ir a los calabozos a recoger al midgardiano, este resultara ser un insolente maleducado que no dejada de gritar sandeces e insultar a diestra y siniestra sobre que él no debería de estar aquí.

Y lo peor de todo fue cuando, al enterarse que Loki se encontraba en las caballerizas por unos de los empleados, el humano aquel hubiera decidido zafarse de su agarre y salir corriendo hacia ahí, alegando que podía arreglárselas solo para llegar y así ya no tener que verle más su insoportable cara.

¡Definitivamente ese maldito par le causaría más de un disgusto!

Así que, sin más ganas de pelear con ese par de idiotas, se retiró de manera digna de ahí.

Total, algún día se vengaría de ese maldito mocoso.

Mientras tanto, Loki solo se dedicó a contemplar a su nueva mascota.

No se veía tan mal, traía la ropa sucia y desgastada y una cara que denotaba que no había comido en días, sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro le decía que ese sujeto no se arrodillaría ante él.

Y eso le agradó, al menos no estaría tratando con un midgardiano miedoso como la de esa mañana.

-Y bien, ¿tienes nombre o yo te tengo que poner uno? - preguntó de pronto el Dios, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a dirigir su mirada al caballo que veía todo de manera atenta- porque déjame decirte, que poner nombres no es mi fuerte - mirando de manera divertida al animal que solo relinchó.

Thor aún tenía dificultades para pronunciar el nombre del corcel.

El otro, por su parte, solo bufó por millonésima vez ese día, al parecer este era otro idiota que se sentía superior a él.

-Claro que tengo nombre, _mi señor_ \- Loki solo alzó la ceja, incrédulo ante el tono despectivo de ese arrogante ser- me llamó Rothbart, de las aldeas del oriente - recordando, por un misero segundo, su aldea y las praderas a las que él pertenecía.

Antes de ser encerrado sin consideración alguna en un extraño barco para ser transportado por una tormenta horrible- no encontraba otra forma de describir el Bifrost- hacia ese extraño lugar que parecía siempre estar brillando.

Aunque bueno, estar afuera era mejor que en esos horribles calabozos.

-Dudo mucho que tus aldeas del oriente sean las mismas que yo conozco- señalando con un dedo a su alrededor, dándole a entender al otro que estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar. -Mira, yo tengo unas reglas fáciles para que mi convivencia contigo sea lo más soportable posible.

Cuanto antes pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa, mejor.

-La primera: ese espectáculo que acabas de protagonizar con Balder, no lo volveré a permitir jamás, desde ahora soy tu amo y me otorgarás respeto, y si le faltas el respeto a alguien más estando en mi pertenencia, será lo mismo que faltarme el respeto a mí, y yo no soy nada misericordioso con mis castigos.

Claro, una cosa era haber permitido que se burlara de esa forma del hombre que detestaba, y otra era que se la pasara avergonzándolo por ahí.

-Segunda, a partir de hoy todos los días te quiero debidamente aseado y vestido, no quiero que me vean andar con un tipo que parezca mendigo- señalando despectivamente las ropas del otro, y Rothbart, bueno, él solo se tragaba sus palabras, por lo que le habían explicado antes de sacarlo del calabozo y decirle su destino, era que ese príncipe era alguien de temer. Además, a él tampoco le gustaba lucir de esa manera tan andrajosa, así que esa segunda regla no le desgradaba del todo.

-En tercera, aprenderás a leer y escribir debidamente, si voy a tener que soportarte, al menos me serás de utilidad al momento de estudiar mis hechizos - y porque Loki no soportaba a la gente inculta, total, quizás podía tomar al otro como un pequeño experimento para ver que tanto podía educarlo.

-Cuarta, entrenarás adecuadamente todos los días, además de alimentarte debidamente y mantener tu salud lo más posible, no me sirves de nada siendo un debilucho - y claro, conociendo a Thor, este ya tendría a su esclavo dando vueltas por toda la arena de combate, y él no se quedaría atrás.

-Y, por último, no debes olvidar que tu amo soy yo, y tu obediencia y lealtad serán dedicadas a mí y solo a mí ¿Entendiste? - y claro, no podía faltar esa vena posesiva y envidiosa que Loki demostraba cada vez que algo era suyo.

Total, le había dado en unos cuantos minutos más privilegios a ese esclavo de los que otros jamás hubieran obtenido en toda su corta vida.

Que no se dijera que él no era un Dios misericordioso.

-Sí, sí, mi señor, bañarme, no andar desnudo, comer y hacer ejercicio además de abrir libros - dijo de manera burlona el otro, pensando que el Dios aquel no estaba pareciendo tan malo como todo el mundo se lo pintaba, pero igual, no era bueno bajar la guardia tan pronto - además de adorarte y venerarte a ti y solo a ti.- Y para dar más énfasis al tono burlesco con el que lo decía, hizo un exagerado ademán de reverencia que solo logró crisparle los nervios a Loki.

Ese maldito midgardiano le estaba rogando morir.

-Vaya que no aprecias tu vida ¿Cierto? Cualquier otro ya te hubiera cortado la lengua - ese tipo era extraño, usualmente nadie, siendo Dios o no, osaba burlarse del Loki de esa manera, entonces ¿Por qué él sí?

-Dudo que quiera hacer eso, señor, pues, si me cortas mi preciada lengua, no podrás gozar de las cálidas y geniales pláticas que tengo para dar - además egocéntrico, ¿quién diablos era ese tipejo? - Por otra parte, dejaría a las bellas damiselas sin gozar de mis múltiples talentos.

Maldición; altanero, irrespetuoso, egocéntrico, hablador y aparte pervertido.

Definitivamente era a él a quien le tocó el peor esclavo.

Aunque, debía de admitirlo, era sagaz y hábil para hablar, y él apreciaba esas cualidades en cualquier ser que lo rodeara.

Sí, ya se había decidido, ese hombre sería su mano derecha, solo faltaba pulirlo lo suficiente.

-Dudo mucho que alguien como tú tenga algún talento aparte de provocar jaquecas, pero andando, que no me gusta perder mi tiempo y aparte tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte, bestia- concluyó, dándole una última palmada al caballo y comenzando a andar hacia el palacio.

-Rothbart - Aunque, de nuevo la voz de ese esclavo logró detenerlo - ya le dije, señor, mi nombre es Rothbart - comentó decidido, haciendo que Loki volviera a reflexionar sobre la idea de aventarlo al vacío y librarse de ese testarudo.

-Tú eres un esclavo, mi esclavo, por lo tanto, yo decido si tienes nombre o no- Aunque claro, si había alguien más terco, ese era Loki.

-Mis padres son los que decidieron eso, así que ni usted, ni nadie más que ose llamarse Dios puede quitarme eso- gritó de repente, pero lo que Loki notó de inmediato, fue la mirada de tristeza y desesperación en la cara del otro - eso no, ya me quitaron todo lo demás.

Y como pocas veces en su vida, Loki había sentido pesar por otro. Claro, los esclavos usualmente eran traídos de los campos de batalla donde Asgard hubiese sido presente, ya sean como recompensas proclamadas por las victorias o como ofrendas para que el reino dorado tuviera misericordia de los pueblos destruidos, y al haber sido enviado desde Midgard, lo más seguro es que hubiese sido la segunda, pues, ¿Qué opción de ofrenda era mejor que aquel que perdió todo en la batalla?

-¿Aún tienes familia? - preguntó de pronto, para sorpresa de Rothbart, el cual esperaba un azote o una golpiza entera tras haberle gritado así a su señor.

¡Pero no pudo evitarlo!

La guerra en sus tierras se había vuelto tan sangrienta, que una noche había perdido todo, a sus padres, sus hermanos menores y a su esposa embarazada durante un incendio provocado por el bando enemigo, y los altos mandos del pueblo, desesperados por una solución, rogaron a los Dioses ayuda, pero claro, nada era gratis, y él, junto con otras personas que quedaron desamparadas, habían sido el precio a pagar.

Total, qué más podía perder ahora.

-No señor, murió hace unas semanas, solo quedo yo- pero claro, no por haber pasado el tiempo, sería menos doloroso decirlo en voz alta, además, por qué le interesaba, a nadie más de ahí les había interesado el dolor de los esclavos que llevaban, a lo único a lo que se dedicaron fue a revisarlos para comprobar su calidad.

-De acuerdo, pues quiero que te grabes bien una cosa, a partir de hoy tu único propósito soy yo, y tu familia serán tus obligaciones, y cuando hayas logrado superar ese dolor, podrás avanzar a mi lado- ¿De dónde diablos había salido eso? Loki maldecía el poder que ese midgardiano estaba demostrando en él, pues le hacía mostrar esa clase de misericordias -¿Entendiste?

¿En qué clase de mundo Rothbart había llegado a parar? porque que él supiera, ni aquí, ni en sus tierras, ni en ningún otro ligar se mostraba esa empatía hacia los esclavos.

-Sí, mi señor- fue lo único a lo que pudo atinar a decir, pues, en realidad, el ambiente entre los dos se había tornado demasiado extraño, así que, sin más, Loki se dedicó a seguir su camino al palacio, seguido por atrás de su nuevo esclavo.

Y así, es como empezó una gran historia que marcaría la vida de Loki para siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Mira nada más, al parecer solo hacía falta un poco de jabón y ropa decente para que dejaras de parecer un pordiosero- se burló el Dios, al ver como unas mucamas traían a un malhumorado Rothbart aseado y vestido.

¡Malditas mujeres! Lo trataron como si él no pudiera hacer nada. Nunca en su vida había pasado un momento tan vergonzoso como aquel.

-Me halaga, mi señor - dijo mientras rodaba los ojos sin que los demás lo vieran.

No era estúpido, conocía su lugar y el de Loki, y una cosa es que fuera demasiado maleducado con su señor en privado, y otra que abiertamente demostrar su forma de ser enfrente de los demás, así que, había tomado la resolución de comportarse debidamente en público para no avergonzar a su señor.

Total, el otro se había mostrado demasiado generoso con él, así que no podía ser malagradecido.

-Retírense, si necesito algo más, se los haré saber- ordenó a las mucamas, viendo satisfactoriamente como estas salían sin decir una sola palabra.

-Señor, dígame por favor que a partir de ahora yo mismo podré bañarme- fue lo primero que dijo el otro, lo cual provocó que Loki casi escupiera la copa de vino que se estaba llevando a la boca a causa de la risa.

Su décima copa en el día.

-¿Acaso no estabas alegando horas atrás sobre tus múltiples talentos con las mujeres? - dijo gracioso, recordando el cómo él también odiaba que lo ayudaran a asearse.

-No fue nada grato esa experiencia, parecía que querían arrancarme la piel o algo así.

-Ohh, suelen ser muy estrictas en cuanto al aseo de los empleados – y, a decir verdad, ahora que se fijaba mejor, habían hecho un muy buen trabajo, pues este nuevo hombre no se parecía en nada al mugroso con el que convivió horas atrás- además, deberías de agradecerme las atenciones, ni siquiera los artesanos o la gente común pueden gozar de la calidad de las prendas que yo mandé a ponerte.

-Ya veo, entonces debo de agradecer que se haya esmerado demasiado en dejarme bonito, señor- rio el otro, divertido ante la comparación hecha.

-Así, es, ahora, dejémonos de juegos, que tengo más cosas que enseñarte- ordenó, mientras se dirigía al norme librero que tenía en su habitación. - ¿Ves esto? Es un diccionario, ¿sabes leer? - preguntó, mirando fijamente al hombre que solo bufaba indignado.

-Claro que sé leer, señor, yo era quien se encargaba de los negocios en mi familia, así que tenía que mostrarme culto para no ser estafado por nadie - decía recordando todos los negocios que hacía para así poder conseguir más tierras, de haber pasado unos cuantos años más, él hubiera podido obtener la fortuna suficiente para dejar de ser un simple campesino y pasar a los altos mandos de su aldea, quizás si hubiera sido un poco más rápido con eso su familia se hubiera salvado.

pero ni modo, ya de nada servía pensar en el quizás.

-Ohh mira, tengo un pequeño emprendedor aquí - dijo entre risas, mientras suspiraba de alivio al saber que no tendría que pasar por el tedioso procedimiento de enseñarle a leer y escribir- entonces harás lo siguiente, todo el resto de la tarde hasta tu hora de dormir, te dedicarás a transcribir todas las palabras de este libro a hojas de papel, esto te servirá para corregir tu ortografía, la cual estoy seguro que no es muy buena, y de paso aprendes a ampliar tu vocabulario, porque no soporto las estúpidas jergas de aldeanos ¿Me oíste bien? - Rothbart empezaba a creer que ese tipo lo que quería era volverlo alguna clase de erudito andante, pero, a decir verdad, le agradaba la idea de poder obtener más conocimiento.

Total, se le estaba dando una orden y él no podía desobedecerla.

-No creo ser capaz de poder transcribirlo todo para esta noche, señor- pero claro, siempre debía de procurar tener en cuenta los vacíos que los amos solían dejar en sus órdenes.

-Por supuesto que no lo harás, idiota, tendrás una semana para hacerlo, todas las tardes, en cuanto te lo ordene, seguirás esta rutina hasta haber terminado, y después de eso, si me redactas mal algún papel importante o usas alguna palabra mal empleada, te mandaré a dar 10 azotes ¿Te quedó claro? - claro que Loki no haría eso, pero debía de dejar en claro que con él no se jugaba.

y por la cara de terror que puso el otro, se dio cuenta de que sí funcionó.

-Usualmente los amos dan esos castigos porque no fueron debidamente pulidos sus zapatos, no porque sus esclavos no pudieran mantener una conversación adecuada- intentó comentar con algo de humor para bajar la pesadez que se instaló en el ambiente.

-Es hora de retirarme, tengo cosas que hacer- mejor ya no le contestó nada, hasta el mismo Loki sabía que le estaba dando tareas demasiado fuera de lugar a ese hombre- supongo que ya te dijeron que dormirás en los cuartos de empleados, así que toma las cosas que te di y te espero mañana a primera hora para que me atiendas al despertar, sirve que contigo logro deshacerme de las molestas mucamas- dijo tajante, para acto seguido ver como el otro se inclinaba respetuosamente y tomaba las cosas de la mesa para irse a su cuarto, sin embargo, una última cosa llegó de repente a su mente- ¡Por cierto, ni se te ocurra abrir las cortinas!

Y así, a la mañana siguiente, y las que siguieron; en vez de una molesta mujer que hiciera todo a hurtadillas por miedo de molestar al príncipe, un dedicado esclavo se encargó de preparar todas las mañanas los aposentos de su amo sin que este fuera importunado, pues, al igual que Loki, él también odiaba las cortinas abiertas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Te parece adecuado mandar el mensaje de una manera tan informal a la hija del líder Vanir? - preguntó de repente Loki, dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que se encontraba limpiando las botas de cuero de su señor, con el pasar del tiempo, Loki dejó de permitir que las sirvientas se encargaran de sus cosas, y, con excepción de lavar la ropa y llevarle la comida, ahora solo Rothbart era el único que podía atender al príncipe.

y era algo que les agradaba a los dos, la confidencialidad que se instaló en ambos los últimos meses no la podían compartir con nadie más.

-Yo pienso que sí, el punto es denotar que no aparecerá como un enemigo, sino como un aliado, y debe parecer alguien que denote ser de confianza, un trato más íntimo siempre es mejor para eso- respondió el otro, mirando con satisfacción el brillo en el calzado que traía en sus manos.

-Con que un trato más íntimo, ehh, entonces supongo que también debería de invitarla a estos aposentos, total, si de relaciones públicas se trata, que mejor que cerrar los tratos de una manera más amena y menos burocrática- alegó cínicamente, viendo con regocijo el cómo Rothbart trastabilló su movimiento de manos ante esta última frase.

Por alguna razón, últimamente le gustaba de más ver cómo se alteraba el otro ante este tipo de comentarios.

Aunque aún le confundía un poco el porqué.

-Sabe muy bien que no me refería a eso, señor, así que no quiero que me culpe si termina causando una disputa entre reinos por ir seduciendo princesas- respondió confiadamente, queriendo ocultar el malestar que se instaló en su garganta al imaginarse a cualquier doncella tocando las sabanas de su amo.

Él no era ningún idiota, lo había dejado muy en claro los últimos meses, sabía perfectamente la razón de dicho malestar, pues, a comparación del otro, él ya se había sentido así con anterioridad, con su difunta esposa.

Se había terminado enamorando perdidamente de aquel príncipe mimado y odioso.

No fue de la noche a la mañana, claro que no, había tenido que pasar un lapso de tiempo en que ambos terminaran acostumbrándose al otro. Los primeros meses Loki solo se encargó de pulirlo lo suficientemente bien en cuanto a conocimiento y combate, cosa en la que resultó ser bastante talentoso incluso para ser un mortal, y regocijarse con la cara de presunción que Loki ponía cada que alguien veía que su esclavo resultó ser mil veces más capaz que el de su hermano Thor, el cual solo era un mastodonte idiota que no era capaz de sostener adecuadamente un arma.

Sin embargó, para personas como ellos, lo difícil no fue la adaptación a la personalidad y habilidades del otro, no, fue el hecho de que ninguno estaba acostumbrado a confiar plenamente en otro, así que tuvo que pasar otro periodo de transición en que el príncipe aceptó que ese midgardiano obstinado y grosero había pasado de ser su esclavo-experimento personal, a ser no solo su mano derecha -cosa que sorprendió a todos al ver como Loki llevaba a Rothbart a su lado a casi todas partes y ver la confianza depositada en este- sino, a discreción de todos los demás, también se convirtió en su confidente y amigo.

y por demás, debía de admitir que le resultaba realmente satisfactorio ver las muestras de celos que demostraba el príncipe Thor ante esto, pues Loki prefería recurrir a la opinión de Rothbart antes que a la de alguien más.

Sin embargo, esto tarde o temprano terminó mutando en algo totalmente desfavorable para el mortal, pues qué cosa era más lamentable que el saber que estarás siempre al lado de una persona, pero sin poder ser correspondido. Porque claro, una cosa era que Rothbart estuviera totalmente loco por su amo y otra era que el otro siquiera pudiera entender esos sentimientos algún día.

Mucho menos corresponderlos.

Así que decidió que simplemente se quedaría a su lado, velando por su felicidad y dedicando enteramente su vida a su amo.

-Pensé que eras más osado, Rothbart - se burló el pelinegro, sacando de sus cavilaciones al humano- además, pensé que habrías querido una noche libre mientras yo me divertía con la princesa.

Eso era ridículo, Rothbart sabía perfectamente que su amo no soportaría tener que escuchar una noche entera las sandeces que pudiera decir una princesa malcriada.

Con amargura, sabía que Loki solo se dedicaba a tener sexo para después retirarse sin molestarse en lo que la otra persona sintiera, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo algo más íntimo con nadie, era sexo y nada más.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, una noche totalmente libre de usted y sus caprichos me sentaría muy bien, además, hay aldeanas muy lindas en los bares durante las noches - respondió, pagándole con la misma moneda, pues sabía lo receloso que era Loki al verlo convivir con alguien más.

-Mira que qué impertinente te has vuelto desde que te dejé alzar la cabeza en público, al parecer tendré que dejarte atado a las mazmorras para que aprendas a controlarte mejor -decía mientras le aventaba un tintero vacío al otro y se dedicaba a meter aquella carta en un sobre - ten, llévate esto y procura que sea enviado lo más pronto posible, y no te tardes, que aún hay unas cosas que quiero que hagas - ordenó mientras veía como el otro se ponía de pie y tomaba el sobre que le era entregado.

-¿Acaso es enserio que quiere divertirse con alguien en sus aposentos esta noche, señor? Porque déjeme decirle que, si su plan para hoy es seducirme, tendrá que esforzarse un poco más, yo no soy alguien tan fácil. - y con este último comentario, salió corriendo mientras huía de la lámpara que su amo le lanzó.

Loki, por su parte, solo pudo resignarse a reírse poco después de comprobar que el otro se había marchado completamente.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás y no fuera tan mala idea el seducir al otro.

Mejor dejaba de pensar eso, tenía muchas cosas más que hacer esa noche y no quería que el pensamiento de su esclavo encima de él le nublara el juicio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sabe, señor, si frunce tanto así la cara estoy seguro de que, independientemente de que se un Dios, le saldrán unas arrugas espantosas- fue a lo único a lo que Rothbart atinó a decir, pues, esa noche no se encontraban en Asgard, sino en algún pueblo extraño al que su amo lo arrastró, cabe destacar la clandestina manera en que salieron de Asgard sin que Heimdall se diera cuenta, para, según el otro, conseguir un libro de conjuros que estaban terminantemente prohibidos por el Padre de Todos.

Este último detalle hizo que Loki quisiera conseguirlo de inmediato.

Así que, tras unos días en medio de peleas que casi acaban con su vida más de una vez, entre negociaciones con extrañas criaturas que Rothbart jamás hubiera imaginado que existían y una última noche de alcohol para celebrar que su búsqueda hubiera sido exitosa, de pronto se encontraban ahí, con Loki saliendo furiosamente de ese bar y con el mortal acostumbradamente resignado a tener que aguantar el mal humor de su amo.

Lo que no entendía, era el porqué del repentino enojo del otro, hasta dónde él sabía, nada ni nadie había hecho nada para incomodar al príncipe, solo vio cuándo este aventó de manera furiosa el tarro que tenía en su mano contra una pared y salía sin ninguna explicación.

y él, bueno, él tuvo que disculparse con el dueño de aquel lugar, dejar la cómoda plática que estaba teniendo con una tipa que conoció ahí y salir corriendo por el mimado aquel.

Sí, definitivamente ese viaje había sido del todo menos relajante.

-¿Qué demonios te importa? Es más, sin tanto te incómoda mi expresión, puedes regresar a ese maldito bar con esas estúpidas rameras, sirve que descanso un poco de ti- escuchó de repente, viendo como el otro sacaba de su gabardina una botella de vino y la bebía sin cuidado alguno.

Mierda, eso no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Loki no estaba haciéndole una estúpida escena de celos.

Tenía que sacar esos absurdos pensamientos de su cabeza en ese instante, él amaba a su amo, de todas las formas en las que se puede amar a alguien, y sin duda esto podría provocar que cualquier comentario como ese se malinterpretara.

¿Quién demonios lo mandaba a enamorarse en el peor momento de su vida y de la peor persona posible?

Era un esclavo, independientemente de todos los privilegios que se le otorgaron y que Loki solía presentarlo ahora como su compañero-asistente, la realidad seguía siendo la misma, solo fue enviado como un regalo para ese hombre.

Y una cosa que tenía en claro, es que a los esclavos no se les permitía, por nada del mundo, enamorarse de sus amos.

¡Joder, ni siquiera debería de poder verlo a los ojos! ¿Por qué diablos el otro se encargó de confundirlo demasiado con su trato?

-No entiendo a los que se refiere señor, sería mejor que me entregara esa botella y nos fuéramos a dormir, ocupa descansar, el viaje de regreso será agotador - intentó persuadirlo calmadamente, sin embargo, no se esperó para nada lo que vendría.

-No intentes cambiar el tema, Rothbart, ¿por qué demonios estaban refregándote tan cómodamente con esas zorras? ¿Acaso no sabes que debes de comportarte en presencia de tu amo? - quizás si hubiera sido en otro momento y en otras circunstancias, el mortal se hubiera ofendido profundamente por eso, pero al ver la cara de pesar del otro, simplemente su mente dejó de ser tan privilegiada como siempre- Es más, ni siquiera cuando no estés en mi presencia puedes hacer eso, de la única persona de la que debes buscar contacto, charla y calor soy yo, de nadie más, porque eres mío.

Por Dios no, esto ya estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

debía de poner las cosas en orden, Loki era un príncipe caprichoso, mimado y altanero; altamente envidioso con sus cosas, así podría entenderse el porqué del enojo al ver a su esclavo tan campantemente charlando por ahí, solo charlando, para nada estaba en otro plan con la otra chica, pero no, no tenía sentido alguno.

Además, esa mirada de enojo, él la conocía, porque quizás era la mima que él ponía cada vez que veía como el otro osaba meterse a la cama de cualquiera que satisficiera sus estándares.

Pero, antes de llegar a la forzadamente impuesta conclusión que quería darle a esa situación, convenciéndose de que el otro era aún más egoísta de lo normal estando ebrio, pasó algo que jamás imaginó y que lograría firmar la sentencia de ambos.

Loki se acercó a él, lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de sus ropas y le plantó un desesperado beso en los labios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Loki no podía comprender como es que esto logró llegar a este punto, y eso que era considerado un ser absolutamente brillante.

Después de aquella extrema noche, donde en medio de su mente celosa y embebecida osó dejar sus sentimientos fluir con su esclavo lanzándose a él en un beso, el cual, después de unos cuantos intentos más fue correspondido, las cosas se habían puesto algo tensas entre ambos, pues a la mañana siguiente, en medio de un jaqueca mortal y despertando en algún cuarto extraño de algún hotel, se encontró con que Rothbart había decidido fingir que lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no había pasado.

Y eso ofendió a Loki a tal grado que, antes de entrar al portal que los conduciría de vuelta a Asgard, el príncipe le reclamó, haciendo que el otro le gritara de vuelta todo lo que tenía en su interior, dejando en claro los sentimientos que tenía por él y reclamándole que no por saber la existencia de estos tenía el derecho de burlarse así de ellos, convirtiéndolo en otra más de sus aventuras de una noche.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Loki realmente temió perder algo que amaba, porque joder, después de varias crisis de aceptación, había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a ese molesto y arrogante mortal, y que esa noche los celos de verlo cerca de alguien más le habían nublado el juicio.

así que, decidió poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa de una vez, sin engaños, sin trampas y sin verdades a medias.

Esa mañana, le dejó en claro que ya no era solo su esclavo.

Que Rothbart se había convertido en el hombre al que amaba.

Que, sin saberlo, ambos estaban cometiendo unos de los mayores sacrilegios que se podía en los miembros de la familia real.

Habían comenzado una relación clandestina y absolutamente prohibida.

0o0o0o0o0ol0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Rothbart, te dejaré algo en claro y quiero que me obedezcas sin rechistar ¿Oíste? - habló de pronto Loki, después de mirar por casi una hora cómo el otro hombre dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

Esta vez no se encontraban en los acostumbrados palacios de Asgard, sino que estaban a medio combate en Nidavellir, pues se había declarado una guerra entre ambos reinos, y Odín decidió mandar de una vez por todas a sus tropas para que acabaran definitivamente con esas rebeliones.

Y Loki y Thor habían sido enviados para reclamar la gloria en nombre de Asgard.

Así que, una noche antes del combate definitivo se encontraban ahí, en las habitaciones de ese hostal asignadas a los dirigentes del ejército, mientras que Loki reflexionaba sobre su futuro y el del amor de su vida.

-¿Ya empezamos de nuevo con el rol del amo?, porque déjame decirte que ya me había acostumbrado a llamare por tu nombre en privado, mi señor - dijo juguetonamente el otro, quitándose de pronto el adormecimiento que tenía en el cuerpo tras ser despertado de esa brusca manera por el otro.

-No estoy jugando, así que pon atención- y por el tono empleado por Loki, Rothbart supo de inmediato que debía de ser algo realmente importante, pues, usualmente cuando se encontraban en momentos de gran intimidad como ese, Loki dejaba de lado todas sus preocupaciones y solo se dedicaba a ser feliz.

-Escucho. – Contestó, pensando que debía de ser algo muy importante para que Loki tuviera esa mirada.

-La batalla de mañana será peligrosa, la más peligrosa en la cual hayas participado, y estoy seguro de que mucha gente morirá- habló el otro de repente, mirando distraídamente las sabanas en su mano- y quiero asegurarme, que tú no estarás entre esas personas, ¿me entiendes? Así que no quiero que hagas nada estúpido, no quiero que seas heroico ni valiente, ni que hagas nada que pueda otorgarme alguna gloria a mí, mi prioridad ahora no es demostrar que soy mejor que Thor, mi prioridad es poder seguir a tu lado.

después de escuchar esto, Rothbart no sabía qué hacer, si sentirse ofendido, alagado, feliz o aún más enamorado del otro.

Él, mejor que nadie, conocía la frustración que Loki sentía respecto a Thor, y sabía de sobra el esfuerzo que el pelinegro conllevaba encima para poder demostrar que no era el príncipe menos valioso, así que, que le diga que prefería mantenerlo al margen sin importar si esto le daba una gloria más a su estúpido hermano mayor, le daba a entender que el otro realmente le amaba.

-Dudo mucho que eso sea posible, si veo algún riesgo hacia ti, no me contendré, ya me conoces - sin embargo, tampoco podía aceptar el ser un completo inútil si veía algún riesgo para Loki.

-Eres bastante arrogante con tus habilidades, maldito el momento en que te enseñé a empuñar correctamente una espada - bromeó el mayor, pasando amorosamente su mano entre el cabello del otro, a lo cual el otro respondió tomándola entre las suyas y plantándole un beso en el dorso de su palma- pero, es hora de hablar del futuro, Rothbart.

Bueno, esto sí logró descolocarlo.

Rothbart sabía que en algún momento todo este bello e idílico momento tenía que llegar a su fin, pues si bien, había logrado burlar todos los reglamentos de Asgard manteniendo su clandestina relación, había algo que no podían burlar.

Loki era un Dios, alguien muy poderoso y milenario, personaje de leyenda y más; en cambio él solo era un midgardiano al cual se le estaba acabando sus años de juventud, y en menos de lo que sería un pestañeo en la vida de Loki, él ya habría muerto por enfermedad o vejez.

Era el triste final al que Rothbart ya se había resignado, sin embargo, no sabía que Loki no se conformaría con ver morir a su amor.

-¿Y qué quieres decir aparte de lo obvio? - dijo con tristeza, negándose a soltar la mano del otro - ambos sabemos que, en unos cuantos año más, ya no te seré de ninguna utilidad, además, dudo que quieras seguir acostándote con un saco de arrugas- bromeó, esa era su manera de ocultar el dolor en sus palabras.

-No, no quiero eso, así que he estado pensando el algo para solucionar eso- esto descolocó absolutamente al otro.

¿E qué diablos pensaba el ser más impredecible del universo?

-Loki, no hay solución, tú y yo lo sabemos.

-Mira, realmente no sé cómo volverte inmortal, y definitivamente Odín no estaría nada feliz viendo eso- empezó el mayor, imaginando cómo Odín jamás permitiría que Loki convirtiera a Rothbart en un Dios, así que las manzanas de Idún era algo que quedaba totalmente fuera de sus planes. Ni siquiera él podría ser capaz de robarlas. - pero lo que sí he aprendido a hacer, es dejar de lado mi divinidad para convertirme en un midgardiano al igual que tú. - Y así, por primera vez en su vida, Loki dejó en evidencia ante alguien más que podría dejar de lado todo por amor.

Él amaba a Rothbart, en esos cuatro años que llevaban juntos había sentido más cosas que en sus casi mil años de vida, y no podía imaginar el vivir toda una eternidad sin el otro, para él eso simplemente ya no era vida, solo sería una existencia forzada en la cual el recuerdo del otro lo atormentaría sin fin.

No fue una decisión a la ligera, en realidad, incluso antes de entablar esa relación con el otro, había estado buscando la manera de prolongar la vida de su esclavo, antes pensaba que era porque no quería perder las habilidades de alguien que había demostrado serle tan útil, después aceptó que lo que no quería era vivir sin el otro. Así que, esa noche en la cual Loki se arriesgó al exilio al burlar la seguridad de Asgard y conseguir un libro maldito el cual Odín llevaba siglos queriendo destruir, no era con otro fin más que el de averiguar si ahí se encontraba alguna fórmula para conseguir el poder y la inmortalidad, no encontraba otra explicación del porqué Odín temía tanto que ese libro cayera en manos de alguien más.

Sin embargo, su desilusión fue grande al enterarse que no era así, si bien el libro contenía hechizos extremadamente poderosos que podrían incluso acabar con Odín, y de los cuales Loki se encargó de memorizar totalmente, no había nada que le otorgara la divinidad a un midgardiano, sin embargo, si había otra alternativa. Ese libro no había sido creado para volver a sus usuarios Dioses, había sido creado para acabar con los Dioses.

Y, en medio de una de sus tantas noches de estudio, Loki pudo descifrar el mayor secreto de esa arma de papel, aprendió a cómo convertir en humano a un Dios, con todo lo que ser un humano conllevaba.

Fue mucho pensar, reflexionar y analizar las repercusiones que esa decisión conllevaría, no era tonto, sabía que después de eso jamás podría aspirar a la gloria que tanto deseó, pero cada día, al ver la mirada del otro, se daba cuenta que no le hacía falta anda más que el pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Rothbart, siendo esta milenaria o no.

Por eso, esa noche había llegado al fin a la resolución de que, sin importar las consecuencias, ya no quería seguir viviendo a la expectativa de que tanto le duraría el otro, ya no viviría con miedo al ver al otro toser, obtener una caía demasiado fuerte o ver algún pelo encanecido en su cabellera, pues podría vivir esas cosas a su lado.

La otra cosa que pensó, era que definitivamente Asgard no podría ser su hogar después de eso, porque, vamos, el pueblo más orgulloso de todo el cosmos jamás permitiría algo así, y vivir en Midgard tampoco era una opción, sería el primer lugar en el que serían buscados al darse cuenta de que desaparecieron.

Así que había ideado un plan, a día siguiente, fingiría su muerte y la de su esclavo, se encargaría de que no quedara duda de ello, los trasportaría a ambos a un lejano planeta que conoció en unos de sus escapes clandestinos y que le pareció bastante apto para Rothbart a tener un inmenso parecido a Midgard tanto como en clima y fauna, como en el aspecto de sus habitantes, y donde no serían juzgados por ser dos hombres que se amaran, como solía suceder en el planeta del que provenía Rothbart.

Después, al comprobar que se encontraban totalmente seguros, se despojaría de su inmortalidad.

Y así, tras dar a conocer su plan al otro, y después de una serie de gritos y reclamos diciéndole que esa idea era estúpida y que por nada el mundo Rothbart permitiría que Loki se sacrificara así, el mortal logró entender que, al igual que él ya no tenía vida sin Loki, Loki tampoco tenía vida sin él.

-Es absurdo, tú estás destinado a la gloria, al poder, a ser el maldito rey de Asgard, no puedo entender por qué quieres sacrificar todo eso, no valgo tanto- fue su última súplica, antes de que Loki decidiera callarlo con un beso, un beso el cual demostraba todos los sentimientos que los obligaban a tomar esas decisiones.

-Tú, vales todo para mí, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, tranquilo y feliz, a tu lado. - decía, mientras se encargaba de repartir besos a través del cuello del otro, el calor del momento definitivamente había hecho mella en sus desnudos cuerpos.

-Algún día querrás poder - insistió el otro, dejándose llevar por las caricias que le eran proporcionadas a su espalda - renombre, hijos a los cuales heredarles tus habilidades, yo no puedo darte nada de eso.

Y, al sentir como de pronto las caricias sobre su cuerpo cesaron absolutamente, Rothbart, en su interior, temió que por fin el otro hubiera recapacitado de su absurdo y encantador plan.

Sin embargo, y después de haber vivido tanto tiempo entre Dioses y con Loki, Rothbart se daba cuenta de que ese embaucador jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, mortales o no, Rothbart creía que igual no viviría mucho si Loki estuviera a punto de provocarle infartos tan seguidamente.

-En realidad, si puedes darme hijos, si eso te preocupa tanto- Loki definitivamente sabía que sus mejores ideas provenían de los momentos menos esperados, y esto era la mejor prueba de ello.

-Mira, amor, comprendo que ahora no estés en uno de tus momentos más cuerdos, pero por si lo olvidabas o por si mis conocimientos de anatomía celestial me fallan, tú más yo es una ecuación que no da vida. - Sí, definitivamente Loki ya se había vuelto totalmente loco.

-Vuelves a subestimarte, imbécil, por si lo olvidabas, yo soy un hechicero experto en transformaciones - dejó, realmente intentó que el otro entendiera por sí solo de lo que Loki estaba hablando, pero definitivamente Rothbart aún se encontraba en blanco, suspiró, al menos no tendría que aguantar esto por toda la eternidad- yo puedo cambiar mi cuerpo a voluntad si quiero crear vida, ya sabes, unos cuantos toques aquí y allá y ¡Bum! un digno heredero tuyo y mío vendrá al mundo - claro que no era tan fácil como eso, pero al menos con eso lograba darle una idea al otro.

-¿Acaso estás diciéndome que enserio tú puedes quedar embarazado? - maldita sea, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la palabra "embarazado" realmente existiera (mierda que después de transcribir tantos diccionarios, ahora tenía una pequeña obsesión con el uso adecuado de las palabras) pero ahí estaba, con un Dios loco enfrente de él diciéndole que podía otorgarle la familia que una vez perdió y la felicidad que siempre había anhelado tener al lado del otro.

-Si lo intento, así es - fue su simple respuesta, y antes de que pudiera dar una tendida explicación sobre cómo manejarían las cosas de ahora en adelante, el otro se lanzó sorpresivamente encima de él, besándolo por toda la cara y soltando una pregunta que logró que Loki se sintiera el ser más dichoso del universo.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? - claro, conciso y directo; con ellos no hacía falta nada más que las experiencias espontáneas que lograban crear juntos.

Y Loki, como pocas veces en su vida, no necesitó idear una respuesta sagaz e inteligente. Solo dijo lo que su alma quería.

-Claro que sí, futuro esposo - ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan cursis? Definitivamente no lo sabían, solo sabían que esa noche sería la mejor de sus vidas, que se entregarían al amor y la pasión como nunca antes lo habían hecho y que Loki había decidido transformar su cuerpo por dentro en ese mismo instante para poder empezar una familia con el otro lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, algo que tampoco sabían es que Odín se las había ingeniado para romper las barreras mágicas que Loki usaba para no ser visto por Heimdall sin que este se diera cuenta, que Odín sabía desde hace mucho la relación vergonzosa que su hijo menor llevaba con el esclavo, sin embargo, había decidido dejarla pasar por el hecho de que la vida de un mortal no era larga y que esa tontería acabaría tarde o temprano, pero al descubrir que su hijo estaba tirando todo por la borda al decidir huir con ese mortal, decidió que esto tenía que acabar de una vez.

Así que invocó a una bestia que sería llevaba mañana a la batalla, no para ayudar a sus tropas, sino para acabar con la mayoría de ellas y así no levantar sospechas en su hijo menor...

Acababa de planear el asesinato de Rothbart.

Y Heimdall jamás se había sentido tan culpable por haber sido fiel al rey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No podía estar pasando esto, contra todo pronóstico, el ejército dorado estaba perdiendo.

La batalla había resultado ser más sanguinaria de lo imaginado, pues jamás hubieran pensado que el ejército enemigo tuviera tal bestialidad de su lado, y fue en un momento crucial en que Loki vio como una de las enormes garras de ese monstruo estaba a punto de atravesar a Thor, que sus pies reaccionaron instintivamente para ir a salvar a su hermano, sin darse cuenta de que ese ataque sería recibido totalmente por él y que podría matarlo.

Pero Rothbart si se dio cuenta de esto, así que, antes de pensar en la tristeza que este acto les traería a ambos, decidió ir tras de Loki, anteponiéndose entre el pelinegro y el ataque de esa bestia, y recibiendo de lleno un zarpazo que logro atravesarle el pecho y firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-¡Rothbart! - fue lo único que atinó a decir Loki, él estaba preparado para la gran herida que recibiría al darse cuenta del peligro en el que se había puesto al ver que su hermano estaba por ser atacado, sin embargo, sabía que podía sobrevivir a ello, y que en cuanto mataran a esa maldita bestia, crearía una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte que permitiría que él y Rothbart huyeran de ahí, sin embargo, al sentir la energía que emanaba el ataque que recibiría, se dio cuenta de que eso había sido un error.

Ese golpe definitivamente lo mataría; sin embargo, algo detuvo su innegable destino, un alarido de dolor que logró estremecerle el cuerpo y que provocó en el un terror jamás antes experimentado.

y vio, con gran dolor, como el cuerpo de su amado había sido atravesado cruelmente por aquel monstruo, salvándolo a él y a Thor en el proceso.

No supo cuándo, no supo cómo, solo sabía que en algún punto en su trance logró vislumbrar muchos truenos y gritos de furia provenientes de su hermano, que de pronto aquel monstruo había liberado el cuerpo agonizante de su futuro esposo, que la sangre de todas las víctimas de esa batalla escurría por el cuerpo de ambos y que esa bestia era asesinada por Thor y por la energía destructiva que el cuerpo de Loki emanó, creando una explosión tan poderosa que desintegró en cuestión de segundos a los enemigos.

Solo recodaba nítidamente, el momento en que Thor se acercaba desesperadamente a él, y el cómo Rothbart se esforzaba por seguir respirando.

-Loki - alcanzó a escuchar un débil balbuceo del cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, haciéndolo reaccionar de repente.

-Rothbart, tranquilo, te ayudaremos ¡Un médico, maldita sea! - gritó desesperado, viendo como la vida del otro se iba entre sus manos - imbécil, imbécil y mil veces imbécil ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! - reclamaba, sosteniendo desesperadamente el cuerpo agonizante entre sus brazos -¡Debiste dejarme morir, tú tenías que vivir, tú vida vale mil veces más que la mía!

Thor solo miraba tristemente los gritos plagados de lágrimas de su hermano, para él no era ningún secreto el amor que había entre ellos dos, había pasado toda su vida al lado de Loki, y aunque nunca dijo abiertamente nada sobre el secreto que ya conocía, hacía lo posible por evitar que los otros dos fueran descubiertos. Lástima que eso hubiera sido exitoso de no haber sido por las miradas cómplices de las cuales Odín se dio cuenta.

-Sí, soy muy tonto - contestó mientras escupía sangre - Loki, te amo, por favor, testarudo sin remedio, busca la felicidad que te mereces - decía como podía, mientras sentía como sus pulmones quemaban por dentro -te prometo que algún día el sol volverá a brillar, mi amor.

y así, con estás últimas palabras, Loki vio como su vida se hacía trizas, como todos los sueños y esperanzas se iban junto con el último aliento del hombre que amaba.

Y solo pudo atinar a atacar lo más que podía a Thor, el cual se había encargado de separarlo del cuerpo de Rothbart para que así su hermano obtuviera atención de sanadores, sin darse cuenta de que Loki tenía firmemente una mano sobre su estómago.

Esa sería la primera sorpresa que le daría a Rothbart cuando por fin se hubieran instalado en su nuevo hogar, que Loki se las había ingeniado para quedar embarazo la noche anterior y que tendrían un hijo.

Sin embargo, esa noche, después de que su hermano lo hubiese maniatado para que Loki recibiera la atención necesaria, se dio cuenta de que los finales felices no estaban destinados para él, que en un segundo había perdido todo lo que él amaba y soñaba, y que ya no le importaba nada más, que ya no sabía qué hacer.

Que su hijo tenía un padre que había perdido totalmente el camino.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los meses siguientes a eso, Loki se encargó fervientemente de ocultar lo más posible el hecho de que había vida creciendo en su interior, amaba a su hijo, era el último regalo que su amado le había dejado, pero sabía que Odín y la corte no se pondrían nada felices al saber de la existencia de este, mucho menos después de haberse enterado de las absurdas profecías que venían de Midgard, asegurando que nacería un monstruo que ocasionaría la caía de los Dioses.

Sin embargo, el llevar a cabo su embarazo consumía gran parte de su energía, así que no podía escapar a algún lugar seguro.

Pero las cosas no salieron bien, una noche tormentosa, la noche en que Loki dio a luz, toda su energía se agotó en medio de un oscuro pasillo. Esa noche se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del palacio junto a Thor, y de pronto su energía se agotó totalmente, dándole a entender que su hijo ya venía, Y su hermano, al ver que Loki había quedado inconsciente, se encargó de pedir ayuda de manera desesperada; esa misma noche, los sanadores se asombraron al ver que el príncipe menor albergaba dentro de su cuerpo a un bebé, el cual estaba firmemente protegido por un manto de magia.

Odín enfureció con esto, ordenó que jamás se volviera a hablar de esto y antes de que Loki despertara para poder proteger a su bebé, el Padre de Todos había tomado la decisión de mandar al pequeño bastardo a un encierro permanente lejos de Asgard.

Y cuándo Loki, en medio de gritos desesperados pedía que le dieran a su hijo, se enteró del cruel destino que tuvo este y que ni su madre ni su hermano pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo, se sumergió en un abismo de oscuridad, y nunca más Thor y Frigga pudieron ver el característico brillo en los verdes ojos del menor.

Odín se había encargado de matarlo por dentro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chan, chan, chan…

Bueno, esto es todo, la verdad, siento que mis ojos queman después de pasar tanto tiempo en la laptop jaja, pero al fin quedó.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
